EN BUSCA DEL AMOR
by RICHIE PECOSA
Summary: . Candy y Terry junto a los demas personajes, viviendo en nuestro tiempo, es un universo alterno, buscando el amor, soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fics, publicando de nuevo los dos ultimos capitulos
1. Chapter 2

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR VERDADERO**

Esta historia esta basada en el manga candy candy, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; son autorías de: Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo, y escribo solo para distraernos, con el que hubiera pasado si, etc.

Ahora si la historia, es un universo alterno, adaptado a nuestra época, tiempo y lugar, jejejeje

**Prologo**

Era el año de 1999, en una urbanización de clase media, viven las familias: Ardley White, los Grandchester Baker, los Cornwell Ardley, los O'Brian, los Britter, entre otros, son unos vecinos muy unidos y colaboradores. El jefe de la casa de la familia Ardley es el señor George Ardley un conocido empresario, quien posee su propio negocio y una red de comidas rápidas y una clínica, donde es socio con el Sr. Britter, la señora Katherine White de Ardley el Licenciada en Educación, posee su propia institución educativa y un teatro, en sociedad con Eleanor Baker de Grandchester. El Sr. Richard Grandchester es el jefe de familia de los Grandchester Backer, es piloto comercial, y posee su propia línea aérea. En sociedad con las familias: cowel Ardley, O'Brian y los Britter.

Candy White Ardley es una joven entusiasta, emprendedora, luchadora, con buen ánimo, le fascinan los deportes extremos y siente un profundo amor por la naturaleza, su mascota es un mapache de nombre Klin, va a la prepa (aquí en Venezuela le llamamos liceo o secundaria), le faltan dos años para terminarla, tiene 16 años, sus mejores amigas son sus hermanas: Natalia y Carla, y sus hermanos William Albert y Tom, luego vienen sus primos Archibald y Alistear Cornwell Ardley, cerrado su núcleo familiar, vienen sus amigas de la infancia, Patricia (Patty), Annie y Flamy Britter, Dorothy Brower Ardley y Karen Kleise Grandchester.

Terrius (Terry) Grandchester es el segundo Hijo del matrimonio Grandchester Baker, sus hermanos son Charlie el primogénito, Kuki, Sandra, Daisy y Millie las gemelas. Terry como lo llaman sus familiares y amigos allegados, es un joven amante de la naturaleza, le gusta la equitación, va en el último año de la prepa, es de espíritu libre, alma rebelde, desafía las reglas y ha sido el dolor de cabeza de sus maestros, no ha sido expulsado gracias a que su madre es co-propietaria del colegio, sus mejores amigos son su hermano Charlie, William Albert y John; Terry es apuesto es alto mide 1,85, cabello largo castaño, piel bronceada, ojos azul verdosos, cuerpo atlético bien definido ( un Adonis), es presumido mas no mujeriego, su gran pasión es la actuación, se desvive por sus hermanas gemelas, y adora a su prima Karen Kleiss Grandchester a la cual quiere como una hermana, estudian en el mismo colegio, pero ella va en la misma clase de Candy.

Al mismo colegio asisten Elisa Leegan, Susana Marlowe, Neil Leagan, Jimmy Cartright, Anthony Brower Ardley. Las maestras más prestigiosas del colegio Santa Martha son: Mary Jane, la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, Katherine White de Ardley y Eleanor Baker de Grandchester además de ser las dueñas del colegio, dan clases y Katherine es la directora del colegio,

La familia Cornwell Ardley está constituida por la Tía Abuela Elroy, los hermanos Archibald y Alistear, Anthony y Dorothy Brower Ardley, ellos están a cargo de la tía abuela debido y de sus padres, claro que están pendientes de sus hijos y viven con ellos, salen muy temprano a trabajar y regresan en la noche, son familia de Ardley White y son muy unidos, la tía abuela es la asesora de los negocios familiares.

Bien espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fan fics


	2. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 1**

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR VERDADERO.**

Candy se levanto muy entusiasta, ya que hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar el prestigiosa Institución colegio Santa Martha, está muy alegre por que ya le falta un año para graduarse de Bachiller, y así continuar un ciclo mas, es decir entrar a la universidad.

Candy: hoy es un gran día, voy a llamar a Karen a ver si ya se levanto ( toma el auricular y marca el numero de la casa de los Grandchester, es donde vive Karen) hay siempre si dilatan para contestar, uffff, bueno mejor me baño y luego le vuelvo a marcar. Candy se dirige al baño, procede a limpiarse, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, etc. En lo que sale del baño procede a vestirse con unos jeans color negro, una blusa de tiros roja, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y botas de tacón del mismo color, se coloco polvo compacto y un poco de brillo labial, se recogió una cola alta en el cabello. Bajo a desayunar.

Albert: milagro, milagro, milagro (gritando) Candy se ha caído de la cama, jajajajajajaja.

Candy: muy chistoso, me levante temprano porque estoy emocionada con el nuevo inicio de clases, (dirigiéndose a sus padres) Bendición papa mama, hola a todos mis hermanos. Natalia y Carla ya están listas para su inicio de clases (las hermanas de Candy están empezando la Universidad).

Carla: si yo me siento súper preparada para comenzar este nuevo ciclo en mi vida, voy a esforzarme mucho para llegar a hacer una gran pediatra.

Natalia: yo tengo sueño, flojera, ah y un fastidio, yo no quiero ir para la universidad hoy, me siento sin ánimos de nada.

Candy: riendo, no te vas a sentir así, si te estranochaste viendo pelis y chateando. Naty te lo he dicho, debes esforzarte más por tus estudios, una cara bonita no lo es todo.

Tom: Candy tiene razón Nata, pero no lo vamos a seguir hablando ahorita en el desayuno, aprovecho para contarles querida familia, que hoy voy a ir a realizar las pruebas en el club de Futbol, deséenme suerte.

Algarabía total por parte de toda la familia, deseándole suerte a Tom.

Papas: suerte hijo, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

Tom: gracias, bueno me voy porque tengo que pasar por la Facultad buscando unas carta de postulaciones que debo llevar al club de futbol, Natalia y Carla si quieren las llevo (lo dijo con tanta autoridad, que las hermanas se pararon enseguida por sus cosas).

Natalia y Carla: ok. Salen rumbo a la universidad con Tom.

Candy: haciendo puchero, y a mi quien me va a llevar a la prepa, ni modo tendré que caminar.

Albert: que dramática yo te llevo princesita, pero tenemos que irnos ya por que tenemos que pasar buscando a Kuki y A Karen.

Candy: ok que fino (pensando) esa Karen la llame esta mañana y no me contesto, con razón se estaba poniendo súper guapa, jeje, se nota que se desvive por mi hermano.

Albert: llamando a Candy, (moviéndola y gritándole al oído), vámonos que se hace tarde.

Candy: uffff, jejejeje, me puse a pensar, vámonos, ( dirigiéndose a sus padres) ya nos vamos, bendición.

Papas: dios los bendiga, pórtense bien.

Katherine. Candy avísale a Eleonor que hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde, que tengo que ir a realizar unas diligencias del mismo colegio. Que llego como a las 10am.

Candy: ok mami yo le digo, saliendo junto con Albert y montándose en la Gran Blazer de Albert, melosa hacia Albert, hermanito a ti te gusta Karen ¿verdad?

Albert: (rojo como un tomate) princesa de donde sacas esas cosas, tienes una imaginación impresionante, vaya si eres buena para andar viendo sucesos donde no los hay, Karen es una excelente amiga solo eso, te quedo claro pecosita

Candy: si tu lo dices (no muy convencida), llegamos a casa de Karen tu excelente amiga, ¿quién la va a llamar tú o yo?, riéndose

Albert: anda tu y así le das el mensaje a Eleanor que le mando mama, si anda tu tengo flojera de bajarme del carro.

Candy: está bien (bajándose del auto, rumbo a la puerta de la casa), tocando la puerta, Karen vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Mientras en el auto de Albert, este ponía un cd romántico de sin banderas, Terry que venía saliendo cuando Albert y Candy discutían quien se bajaba a buscar a Karen, aprovecho y se escondió en un arbusto para asustar luego a su amigo Albert, lentamente abrió la puerta se monto y fingiendo voz de mujer le hablo a su amigo

Terry. Hola cariñito como te ha ido, a donde me llevas guapo

Albert: hola Terry, riendo, deberías ya cambiar tu bromita, ya me la se de memoria, como has estado, tenemos días sin hablar.

Terry: riendo bien Albert que te puedo decir me gusta echarte broma, voy a tener que practicar la voz de Karen a ver si te logro embromar, jejejeje

Albert: hoy es el día de agarren a Albert de sopa con Karen o es conspiración, dios dame paciencia

Terry: que humor yo solo decía, cuéntame quien más amaneció embromándote con mi encantadora prima hermana?

Albert: quien más va a hacer la entrometida de mi dulce princesa

Terry: fingiendo sorpresa, ¿Candy? Si ella es la discreción en su máxima expresión

Los dos amigos comenzaron a reír.

Volviendo a donde Candy;

Candy: hay Karen apúrate se nos va Hacer tarde, no quiero perderme los pormenores del primer día.

Karen: saliendo junto a su hermano Kuki, hay hola Candy que exagerada eres, vamos ya estamos listos, tío nos vamos.

Candy: ah lo olvidaba y tu tía? Mi mama le mando un mensaje, jejejeje, y ya se me olvidaba

Kuki: qué raro, no te preocupes se lo darás en el colegio, se fue muy temprano con Charlie y las gemelas, yo me quede por Karen para acompañarla creyendo que se iva sola.

Candy: jajajajaja primero me voy yo sola antes que Albert deje de buscar a Karen (ve de reojo a Karen)

Karen: que cosas dices Candy, no tienes remedio, buscando fantasmas donde no los hay quédate tranquilita, en ese momento llegan al carro, abren la puerta para montarse y encuentran a Terry Y Albert en amena charla.

Kuki: sorprendido, Terry ¿no te habías ido hace rato?

Terry: hola Candy, sui Kuki Salí hace rato pero me puse a fumar y se paso el tiempo, cuando me dirigía al colegio, vi llegar a Albert y me devolví a hablar con mi buen amigo.

Candy. Hola Terry, Albert ya arranca, no quiero llegar tarde, no quiero que me lo cuenten todo después, sin yo haberlo visto.

Albert y Terry al mismo tiempo: fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, riéndose.

Candy: de que se rien si se puede saber, enojada.

Kuki: Candy desde cuando tan apuradita en llegar?

Karen: es que hoy es el primer día de clases y no se nos puede pasar nada, tenemos que ver todos los acontecimientos por nuestra cuenta

Candy: así es muy bien lo ha explicado mi queridísima amigucha y compañera de clases.

Albert: Terry te doy la razón cuando estas dos señoritas se juntan, no hay quien las aguante.

Terry: te lo dije, yo siempre tengo la razón.

Karen y Candy: pretencioso

Candy. Bajando del carro, alegre Karen llegamos vayamos a buscar a las chicas, chao Albert dándole un beso y un abrazo.

Albert: devolviéndole el abrazo y beso, chao princesa cuídate, contrólate no busques problemas.

Candy: jalando a Karen ok

Karen: corriendo atrás de Candy chao Albert

Albert: chao Karen. Dirigiéndose a Terry, ¿Qué vas Hacer a la tarde como a las 6pm?

Terry: nada creo, ¿Por qué a donde me vas a invitar? Enarcando una ceja y riendo.

Albert: a la casa apara hablar un rato.

Terry: ok, nos vemos a las 6

Albert: ok

Por el pasillo iban Candy y Karen muy apresuradas, que sin darse cuenta chocaron con el grupo de las insoportables, es decir, con Elisa Leegan, Susana Marlowe, Luisa y otras niñas sifrinas sin neuronas.

Elisa: tontas no se dan cuenta por donde caminan, ridículas

Candy: disculpa Elisa fue sin culpa, no es para tanto.

Susana: que no es para tanto y me hicieron tropezar y me doble el pie.

Candy: (sarcástica) pobre Susanita se doblo su piecito, no me hagas reír Susana a mi no me vas a venir con esas poses de niña buena, tú no te has tropezado ni mucho menos doblado el pie

Susana: ¿cómo puedes afirmar eso?

Candy: simple con esos tacones que llevar te hubieras caído de un solo golpe si te hubiéramos tropezado, Karen y Candy se pusieron a reír y continuaron su camino.

Susana: no las soporto me las van a pagar.

En efecto candy tenía razón Susana unos tacones tipo aguja muy altos, con una falda larga hasta las rodilla y una blusa de tiros azul.

Candy y Karen iban por el pasillo cuando vieron a sus amigas: Annie y Flamy Britter, Dorothy Brower Ardley.

Candy. Karen allá están las chicas, saludándolas con la manos (levantándolas tipo porrista) Chicas yuju aquí, vengan

Patty: candy como estas?, llegando junto con las otras chicas, hola Karen, como han estado? No nos veíamos desde el sábado

Karen: ni me lo recuerden, miren que irse la luz a mitad de la peli, fue de terror

Flamy: hola, vieron a las sifris de Susana y compañía, andan mas ridículas que de costumbre

Annie: Flamy no te expreses así

Candy: pero si es la verdad, ya la vimos hace rato cuando llegamos que tropezamos con ellas y a la Susarna le iba a dar un patatús, porque y que le hice doblar el pie, pero no me deje, la puse en su sitio diciéndole que en los sancos que lleva por zapatos difícil que se hubiera solo doblado, si la hubiera tropezado, tendría que haberse caído.

Dorothy: Candy riendo no cambias, debes tener cuidado.

Candy: aja, chicas pero están guapísimas. Era cierto Iván vestidas de la siguiente forma; Annie con unos pantalones capri color azul, una blusa manga tres cuarto blanca y unos sandalias baja color negro, el cabello suelto. Flamy con una braga negra con una camisa color roja, zapatos deportivos negros, el cabello tejido con una trenza. Dorothy vestía un conjunto de falda y chaqueta color blanco con tacones blancos, Karen vestía una mini falda negra con una blusa color rosado con botas negras.

Annie: gracias, pero vayamos caminando a nuestros salones, se ponen en marcha, Candy no has visto a Archí hoy?

Candy: no, no lo he visto ni a el ni a mis otros primos, prima jejejeje

Annie: (rojita) Candy que cosas dices, yo solo preguntaba

Karen: tranquila Annie Candy amaneció suspicaz hoy, metiéndose con nosotras

Candy: por decir la verdad, mirando al frente, hablando de los reyes de roma y ellos que se asoman

Vienen acercándose al grupo los hermanos y primos: Archibald y Alistear, Anthony, llegan y saludan a las chicas.

Archie: Hola chicas, hola Candy gatita

Candy: hola Archi y a todos,(recordando) uffff, debo ir a la dirección a dar el recado de mi madre, sale corriendo, Karen guárdame un puesto

Karen: (gritando) ok, hacia el grupo Candy no cambia, empiezan a pasar a sus salones, las chicas estudian todas juntas, incluyendo a Archie y a Jimmy Cartright. Por su parte Anthony estudia en el mismo grupo de Terry, Susana, Luisa y Kate. Los hermanos Leegan van al mismo salón de Candy.

Candy: llegando a la Dirección del Instituto, se oyen gritos que pasara, esa voz es la voz de Terry, ese mocoso siempre anda bravo, no entiendo cómo se lleva también con Albert. Tocando la puerta

Eleanor: adelante, con un sonrisa , hola Candy como estas?

Candy. Buenos días con permiso, bien Prof. Y Usted como esta? Le mando a decir mi madre que va a llegar tarde hoy, disculpe pero creí a ver escuchado gritos cuando venia

Eleanor: ok, si efectivamente eran Charlie y Terry discutiendo por un problema de juegos de beisbol,, has visto tu' jajaja.

Candy: jajaja así se la pasan mis hermanos y mi papa

En eso vienen saliendo de la otra oficina Charlie y Terry, hablando amenamente y jugándose entre ellos mismos.

Charlie: hola pequeña, como has estado, creo que te voy a dar clases.

Candy: hola Charlie bien, te he dicho que no me digas pequeña (guiñándole un ojo) que fino que me vas a dar clases, jejejeje, las chicas se van a alegrar mucho

Charlie: ojala que les agrade ya que voy a comenzar a dar clases aquí.

Terry: bueno ya que me han ignorado mejor me voy, chao.

Candy: chao Terry, trata de mejorar ese carácter así no vas a conseguir novia, jejejeje

Terry: mira pecosa entrometida a ti quien te dijo que yo ando buscando novia, y si lo anduviera haciendo ese no es tu problema

Candy: como me llamaste mocoso insolente, me has dicho pecosa, no te soporto eres un engreído y creído

Terry: bueno lamento decirte que eres bien pecosa, y bueno yo tampoco te soporto mucho entrometida enana, sale de la oficina y azota la puerta.

Candy: reponiéndose, como si nada, bueno Charlie y Prof. Disculpen el espectáculo, me voy, sale y al salir su semblante cambia a uno triste. " porque me siento así, no entiendo debería estar acostumbrada, Terry y yo siempre nos hemos llevado como perros y gatos, pero nunca me había dolido y dado tanta tristeza, ah mejor no pienso en eso, comienza a caminar rumbo al salón, para variar ya se había tardado mucho y no pudo entrar a su primera clase, por lo cual opto por ir a la parte trasera del colegio, donde hay una hermosa vegetación (una plaza con bancos y muchas flores) se iba a sentar en un banco, cuando alguien se movió

Candy: sorprendida ¿tu?

Continuara.

Aja a quien habrá encontrado Candy? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos por sus Reviews a:

Cherrie SA, Dayanna y a tamborsita333


	3. Chapter 4

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR VERDADERO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Candy: (sorprendida) ¿tu?

Terry: (con desgano) si yo, reventándose, no se preocupe su alteza real me voy

Candy: 8sujetandolo por el brazo) porque tienes que ser tan odioso conmigo, ¿Por qué? Tranquilo la que se va soy yo, ya tú estabas aquí, (se va corriendo)

Terry: (confundido) Candy, hay pequeña entrometida, no sé qué me pasa pero cuando te veo me gusta hacerte rabiar (riendo) no sé qué me pasa contigo Candy, pero me da miedo averiguarlo (negando con la cabeza) mejor dejo de pensar en ello y me voy a clases.

Terry se dirige a su salón al llegar se encuentra en la puerta con la mama de Candy, la Profesora: Katherine White de Ardley, quien está entrando al salón, ella será la facilitadora de Literatura. Terry pasa al salón y se sienta junto a su amiga Flamy, la saluda y se sienta.

Terry. Hola Flamy ¿Cómo estás? (sonriendo) y eso que estas ya aquí y no andas con tus amiguitas las bulleras

Flamy: hola Candy, llegue hace rato y respeta a mis amigas, te recuerdo que en ese grupo se encuentran nuestras hermanas, porque eso es Karen para ti una hermana más que una prima, y no creo que le vaya a dar gusto que su hermano le ande diciendo bullera.

Terry (sereno) pero si es la verdad, porque se va a molestar, dígame la capitana del grupo la gritona mayor la pecosa Candy

Flamy: riéndose, ah no cambias, a veces eres insoportable, a mi no me engañas Terrricito, a ti te gusta Candy, porque eso de estar pendiente de lo que hace y molestándola, a frecuencia, es solo porque te llama la atención.

Terry: (sonrojado) va que cosas dices Flamy, yo babeando por la pecas, ahora si te estás volviendo loca

Flamy le iba a contestar a Terry pero en eso hablo la profesora Katherine

Katherine: buenos días, bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo escolar, el más grandioso para ustedes ya que están a pocos meses de su graduación, me da un poco de nostalgia ya que ya no los veré por estos pasillos, pero sabré que estarán triunfando, yo voy a hacer este año su profesora de literatura, tratare en lo posible de hacerla lo más amena e interesante que se pueda. Ahora saquen sus cuadernos y comencemos la clase, copia en la pizarra la siguiente frase:

"_Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba / engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero."_

A ver quién me dice algo sobre esa frase y a quien pertenece

Terry: la frase pertenece a William Shakespeare, y puedo aportar que se refiere al valor de la amistad verdadera, a que cuando descubres que tu mejor amigo siempre estará a tu lao apoyándote debes esforzarte por siempre preservar esa amistad.

Katherine: excelente Terry has captado la esencia del mensaje, asi continuo la clase durante una hora, fue muy amena y participativa, Katherine estaba emocionada con su grupo de clases, observo que hasta el grupo de Susana se intereso por la clases. Buenos muchachos y chicas nos vemos en la próxima clase recuerden traer el tema sobre la amistad, sale del aula.

Terry: (dirigiéndose a la puerta) vámonos Flamy, vamos por tu hermana y por Karen para ir a comer, me muero de hambre.

Flamy: recogiendo sus cosas, ahí voy, pasa por junto a Susana y la gusana tropieza a Flamy.

Susana: torpe quítate del medio

Flamy: molesta, idiota que te pasa, lanzándole una mirada asesina

Susana: que te pasa estúpida debes quitarte del medio para yo pasar

Flamy: lanzándose encima de ella te voy a enseñar quien es la estúpida aquí

Terry: (sujetando a Flamy) déjala Flamy esta cosa no vale la pena, la jala hacia al pasillo y se van.

Susana quedo muy brava sobre todo porque quería llamar la atención de Terry y lo que logro fue hacer el ridículo.

Flamy: suéltame Terry debiste dejar que le diera su buen merecido a la idiota de Susana.

Terry: y dejar que te llamaran la atención desde bien temprano pues no

Flamy: como digas hermanito, te quiero mucho

Terry: yo también, a pesar de que no somos hermanos ni familia de verdad, yo a usted señorita la quiero como si de verdad fueras mi hermana, le agarra la nariz.

Flamy: hay que lindo eres lo abraza, pero ya basta de sentimentalismos, vamos por las chicas

Terry: si vamos, (siguen caminando y llegan al salón de las chicas) pasa a buscarlas.

Flamy: (entrando al aula) Annie chicas vámonos (sorprendida) y ¿Candy?

Annie: ni idea estamos preocupadas por ella, desde esta mañana que lleo tarde a clases y no la dejaron pasar no la hemos visto, la he llamado y mandado mensajes al celular y nada que me ha respondido.

Karen: (saliendo con las otras chicas) es verdad esta mañana andaba alegre y de repente cuando volvió de la dirección venia algo distraída, pero no pudimos hablar con ella porque el viejo loco de ingles no la dejo pasar

Terry: Karen que manera de dirigirte al profesor es esa? Vámonos tengo hambre (ve al grupo y nota que no está Candy) podemos irnos

Karen: si creo que si, Candy debe estar con su madre

Flamy: no lo creo la mama de Candy acaba de salir de nuestro salón verdad Terry?

Terry. Aja (fue lo único que dijo)

Annie: pero donde se habrá metido

Terry: chicas tranquila debe andar persiguiendo algún chisme.

Las chicas se pusieron a discutir con Terry y a defender a Candy, alegando que ella no era ninguna chismosa, en eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por el hermano mayor de Terry

Charlie. Ey que bulleros se han vuelto, Karen Candy te dejo esta nota (entregándosela) chao nos vemos mas tarde (se sube a su moto y se va)

Karen: abriendo y leyendo la nota, esa Candy, ya chicas vayámonos, Terry toma (lanzándoles las llaves) mi tío te dejo su carro para que nos lleve.

Terry: ese padre mío tan lindo mi viejo, quitándole la alarma al auto, suban las invito a comer

Annie: yupi vamos al Mapaches ( se me ocurrió ese nombre9 el puesto de comidas rápidas, quiero comer hamburguesa (recordando) ¿Karen que te dice Candy?

Karen: que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se fue a su casa, que estará bien, (confusa) no se no me convence mucho, cuando lleguemos al Mapaches la llamo

Así continuaron su amino rumbo al Mapaches, cantando y hablando hasta que llegaron, se bajaron del auto y fueron directo al sitio asignados para ellos, como hijos de los propietarios; mientras en la casa de Candy:

Candy: no se por qué esa simple pelea con el grosero de Terry me puso así, tan triste y me puse hasta a llorar, se me quitaron hasta las ganas de entrar a clases, pero me dolió tanto que me haya tratado así, (hablando con Klin) que me esta pasando Klin ¿Por qué tiene que importarme como me trate Terry?; levantándose y viéndose al espejo, que ojeras así llore por lo menos, mi madre me creerá que de verdad me dolía la cabeza, y no seguirá pensando que eras que no quería entrar a clases.

No es que Candy sea embustera, es muy noble y sincera, pero algo desinteresada hacia sus clases, pero hace todo lo que está a su alcance para cumplir con sus compromisos académicos.

Volviendo al Mapaches, ya los chicos habían comido, ya estaban rumbo a sus casas (afortunadamente viven en la misma urbanización9 es una Urbanización pequeña con cercas y paredones eléctricos tiene cinco cuadras y las casas son de dos plantas, la casa de Candy queda en la cuadra del medio, al frente de su casa viven los Britter, en la casa del al lado viven los O'Brian, en la última cuadra viven los Grandchester, en la segunda los Cornwell Ardley y los Brower Ardley

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 3**

Caía la tarde en la Urbanización prados de San Pablo, y en la casa de la Familia Ardley White, Candy se encontraba durmiendo luego de haberse tomado unos analgésicos por el dolor de cabeza que le dio de tanto que lloro. A los lejos se escuchan unas voces masculinas.

Candy: (dando vueltas en su cama) que tanto ruido hacen, parece que estuvieran en un estadio viendo un partido, (levantándose de la cama) será mejor que baje a ver que hace Tom, segurito que es el de los gritos.

Candy bajo lentamente las escaleras al llegar al recibidor, pudo ver a sus hermanos Albert y Tom, junto a Jimmy y a Terry, quiso seguir de largo rumbo a la cocina, pero Jimmy se lo impidió al hablarle

Jimmy: hola Candy (sarcástico) pensabas seguir sin saludarme?

Candy: (despreocupada) hola Jimmy para nada no me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí (viendo a los otros) buenas tardes como están? Con permiso Jimmy me da gusto verte, pero voy a la cocina a comer algo.

Tom: ándale no te vayas a desmayar (tom recibió un golpe de parte de Albert)

Albert: (conciliador) deja quieta a Candy Tom, mi princesa no ha comido nada desde esta mañana, incluso tuve que ir a buscarla al colegio pues se sentía mal, (viendo a Candy) ¿Cómo sigues pequeña?

Candy: mejor ya no me duele la cabeza, tranquilo que después de que coma vuelvo a hacer yo (riendo y sacándole la lengua) te quiero mucho

Tom: Ey a mí que, no me dices nada

Candy. yo? No, que te lo digan tu club de fans, sale rápidamente a la cocina.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a reír y a molestar a Tom.

Terry: vaya Tom con que tienes club de fans y demás, creo que eso no le gustara mucho a cierta morena flaca de lentes

Tom: (riéndose) de cuando acá el gran Terry se ha vuelto lengua larga, además que yo sepa, no deberías andar creyendo todas las loqueras y disparates que dice Candy, y por ultimo tú no tienes que decirle nada a mi querida novia Flamy ok

Terry: (serio) vaya pero que sensible estas yo solamente lo decía jugando, no era para tanto.

Albert. (riéndose a todo pulmón) ustedes dos no cambiaran nunca, bueno Jimmy ti y yo somos los más sensatos del grupo, jejejeje

Jimmy: muy cierto Albert, muy cierto, bueno fue un placer hablar con ustedes pero debo irme, quede de pasar por casa de mi novia, y no debo hacerla esperar.

Terry: si huye cobarde antes de que te descarguemos

Tom: Si Jimmy huye cobarde, Terry tiene razón

Albert. Ya dejen a Jimmy tranquilo

Jimmy sale de la casa, en eso Candy vuelve al recibidor con intenciones de sentarse pero al ver que todavía esta Terry desiste de la idea e intenta subir nuevamente a su cuarto pero es detenida por la voz de Albert

Albert: ya comiste princesa, a donde vas, siéntate un rato con nosotros

Candy: si ya comí (viendo de reojo a Terry) voy a mi cuarto, no quiero interrumpir su charla de hombres (guiñando un ojo)

Tom. Para nada Candy siéntate no vas a interrumpir nada (dirigiéndose a Terry) ¿verdad Terry?

Terry: (despreocupado) aja, (dirigiéndose a Candy) siéntate no hay problema.

Candy. (dudando) no de verdad, gracias pero voy a revisar y a acomodar mis útiles escolares, jejejeje,

Albert: que pasa pequeña cualquiera diría que estas huyendo de nosotros

Candy: 8riendo) que cosas dices Albert para nada, es mas para que vean me voy a sentar con ustedes pero primero voy a decirle a la nana Lucia que nos mande a preparar algo, sale rumbo a la cocina

En eso llegan las hermanas de Candy y sus padres que se habían encontrado en la puerta de la casa.

George: buenas tardes subiendo las escaleras seguido de su esposa.

Katherine: Subiendo las escaleras, buenas tardes no hagan mucho ruido

Albert: ok

Natalia y Carla suben enojadas sin saludar y azotan muy duro las puertas.

Albert: (rodando los ojos9 creo que no les fue muy bien hoy

Tom: lo mismo digo, chicos me voy a visitar a Flamy, Albert dile a Candy que me guarde lo que me iba a dar de comer, jajajajaja, donde se habrá metido la despintada esa de mi hermana.

Albert: ok saluda a mi cuñada, bueno Terry vamos akl estudio a hablar un rto al fin que nos han dejado solo, necesito hacerte unas preguntas y no me atrevía delante de Tom y de Jimmy

Terry: ok mientras no me declares tu amor

Albert: riendo, para nada que te pasa

Terry: es broma, llegando al estudio.

Albert y Terry comienzan a hablar sobre cuestiones amorosas, mientras tanto Candy en efecto se encuentra en la cocina, pero en lo que llego se puso a hablar con Laurita, una niña de 8 años hija de unas de las empleadas de la casa, pero a Candy no le importa eso y de hecho quiere mucho a la niña, la complace como si fuera su hermanita menor, de hecho así la considera Candy, ya que ella es la última de sus hermanos, y a pesar de que se lleva bien con Carla y Natalia, hay cosas que no habla con ellas, Natalia es la hermana mayor y tiene 22 años, le sigue Albert con 20 años, luego viene Carla con 19 años, luego Tom con 18 años y candy por ultimo con 16 años.

Candy: (recordando) santos Dios deje a los chicos esperándome en la sala

Laurita: jajajajaja Candy siempre se te olvida todo

Candy: si es verdad, nana por favor manda a hacer unos bocadillos y a preparar refrescos y mándaselos a los chicos que ya deben estar en el estudio. Me voy na mi cuarto,

Nana. Ok mi niña ya se los mando

Candy sube a su cuarto al llegar comienza a escribir en su diario:

"_**querido diario: tengo tantas cosas que contarte, hoy no pude asistir a mis clases debido a que me volví a pelear con el estúpido del mocoso malcriado y rebelde de Terry, si ya se no es novedad, pero hoy fue diferente, me dolió la forma en que me hablo, no se porque pero ya no quiero seguir peleando con el quiero que tratemos de llevarnos mejor, y así poder ser amigos.**_

_**Si querido diario quiero ser amiga de Terry el se ve un chico duro, pero yo se que es solo una fachada, porque de lo contrario no fuera amigo de mi hermano Albert ni se llevara también con mi amiga y cuñada Flamy y con la loquis de Karen, me voy a proponer como meta ser amiga de Terry.**_

Candy termino de escribir en su diario se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir.

Volviendo a Albert y Terry, Albert le estaba contando los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en el hacia Karen

Terry: debes definir bien Albert que es lo que sientes por Karen, y cuando estés seguro, declarártele, acuérdate que estamos hablando de mi prima hermana

Albert: lo sé y créeme que no necesito aclarar ni definir nada yo a Karen la amo y quiero que sea mi novia, pero no hallo como pedírselo

Terry: vaya con que la entrometida de tu hermana tenia razón, a Candy no se le escapa nada, tranquilo ya entre usted y yo idearemos un plan para que te le declares a mi hermanita que estoy casi seguro siente lo mismo por ti.

Albert: Terry pero yo le llevo tres años, si cree que soy un viejo para ella

Terry: riendo que cosas dices son tres años no trescientos años, acuérdate que en el amor no existen edades, razas ni distinciones sociales cuando se ama de verdad (apasionado) ya lo iras descubriendo amigo, el amor es único y maravilloso (suspirando) cuando se encuentra hay que cuidarlo muy bien

Albert. Vaya, vaya, eh no sabía que a mi amigo Terry ya le han robado el corazón, porque con la pasión que hablas solo significa una cosa, ya estas enamorado

Terry: debe ser de tanto leer a Romeo y Julieta que se me ha pegado lo romántico, pero no creo estar enamorado, mañana iras por Karen muy temprano a buscarla, trata de ir solo

Albert: qué? Y a Candy? Quién la va a llevar?

Terry: que se vaya con las demás chicas dile a Tom que las lleve.

Albert: déjame ver como hago

Terry: bueno si Tom, no las quiere llevar las llevo yo

Albert: estás loco? Quieres que Candy pierda otro día de clases?

Terry: (sorprendido) ¿Por qué va Candy a perder otro día de clases?

Albert: no te hagas el loco, me he dado cuenta que tu y Candy no se la llevan bien, capaz que en lo que ve que eres tu el que las va a llevar se devuelve

Terry: exageras Albert no es para tanto, pensando "será verdad que no me soporta"

Albert: planeta tierra llamando a Terry (gritándole en el oído) Teeeerryyyyyyyyyyyy

Terry: asustado, que por qué me gritas

Albert: como te hablaba y no me hacías caso, entonces vas a pasar mañana por las chicas?

Terry: si, bueno me voy nos vemos mañana.

Albert: chao Terry hasta mañana.

Albert se queda pensando si será buena idea que Terry busque a las chicas, claro por su hermana, el sabe del temperamento fuerte de Candy.

Así cae la noche todos si disponen a dormir al día siguiente todos se levantan para ir a cumplir con sus deberes, la única que se quedo dormida fue una pecosa, la cual al darse cuenta que estaba súper limitada por la hora, corrió a bañarse y vestirse toda apurada, bajo rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar a su nana llamarla

Candy: dime nana que pasa?

Nana: nada mi niña que te quedaste muy dormida, ya todos se han ido

Candy: que horror, y ahora como me voy? Tendré que irme rápido no me da tiempo a desayunar, comeré allá en el colegio.

Nana. Tranquila niña, su amiga Flamy llamo para decirle que la pasa buscando

En eso suena el timbre y le avisan a Candy que ya la están esperando, Candy sale muy alegre a la puerta en lo que sale y ve quien las va a llevar al colegio cambia el semblante, pero se repone inmediatamente, acordándose de la meta que se propuso en su diario de llegar a se amiga de Terry

Candy: buenos días como amanecieron, (viendo a Terry) donde me monto

Terry: sonriéndole buen día pecas, tendrás que compartir el asiento aquí adelanye con Flamy y conmigo, si no te molesta

Candy: (dando la vuelta) abre la puerta pero en eso Flamy se baja para que ella suba, subiéndose al auto, hola Flamy.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 4

Candy: (dando la vuelta) abre la puerta pero en eso Flamy se baja para que ella suba, subiéndose al auto, hola Flamy.

Flamy. Hola pecas, súbete que vamos con el tiempo justo para llegar

Candy: ok que humor, cuéntenme chicas que hicieron ayer (haciendo puchero)

Me tuvo que dar ese dolor de cabeza justo ayer, no es justo

Annie: no mucho, ayer en lo que salimos de clases Terry nos llevo a comer al mapache, ah y la profesora de matemáticas mando unos ejercicios, mas tarde te los doy

Dorothy. Si fue muy divertido ayer

Candy: ósea que no le hice falta (poniendo cara de triste)

Annie: claro que nos hiciste falta

Candy: ah ya creía que se habían olvidado de mí

Todos ríen menos Terry que va concentrado en su labor de manejar, en eso llegan a una luz roja y al Terry ir a Cambiar la velocidad roza con el brazo de Candy, los dos al sentir el contacto siente una corriente eléctrica, los dos se hacen los desentendidos, pero en sus mentes van pensando en lo sucedido, llegan al colegio todos se bajan muy rápido, menos Candy que lo hace con una gran paciencia

Terry: viendo hacia al asiento del copiloto, Candy se te quedo tu libreta

Candy: indiferente ok (la agarra y tranca la puerta) gracias por el aventón

Terry: por nada (indeciso y nervioso) Candy disculpa mi actitud de ayer no debí portarme así contigo

Candy: (desconcertada) ok no hay problema, yo tampoco me porte muy bien contigo (tímida) será que podemos hacer el intento de llevarnos bien

Terry: me parece buena idea, intentemos llevarnos mejor, bueno debo irme a clases, nos vemos más tarde

Candy: (entusiasta) chao, sale rumbo a su salón de clases donde ya están todas sus amigas, Candy se sienta al lado de Annie

Annie: Candy esa cara de tonta que traes, a caso viste a Brad Pitt está aquí?

Candy. (suspirando) no lástima que Brad Pitt no estudie aquí, venia pensando Annie en las oportunidades que nos da la vida, que debemos aprovecharlas

Karen: uy amaneciste poética hoy Candy (riendo) hablas como si te hubieras encontrado al amor de tu vida.

Candy. Hola Karen (roja) no me he encontrado al amor de mi vida que cosas dices, por cierto Karen por que nos abandonaste hoy, ¡con quien te viniste?

Karen: las abandone por que un guapo rubio fue por mi, me invito a desayunar y………………………..

Todas: y qué?

Karen: que curiosas (riendo) Candy debo informarte que a partir de hoy soy tu cuñada, Albert me pidió que fuera su novia, le dije que al mediodía le daba mi repuesta y sobra decirte que le voy a decir que si

Las chicas celebran todas y se alegran por el nuevo romance que está floreciendo.

Candy: yupi aunque ya me imaginaba que ustedes dos se gustaban (guiñándole un ojo) eso si Karen, te advierto que debes hacer muy feliz a mi príncipe

Karen: no es necesario que me adviertas nada Candy, yo me voy a esmerar porque Albert y yo seamos muy felices.

Dorothy: que lindo es el amor

Candy: si el amor es muy lindo, bueno solamente faltamos Dorothy yo por novios, porque Annie esta de novia con mi primo Archi, Patty con Stear, Flamy con Tom, ahora Karen con Albert, pero bueno ya nos llegara nuestro príncipe azul

Así paso toda la mañana las chicas y chicos estuvieron full clases, salieron agotadas con muchos trabajos académicos que realizar, y un cronograma full de actividades y evaluaciones, al dirigirse a la entrada principal del colegio Albert ya estaba esperando a Karen, los cuales se marcharon juntos, por otro lado los hermanos Cornwell y Anthony estaban esperando a sus novias para ir a comer juntos, Luisa es la novia de Anthony, invitaron a Dorothy y a Candy, pero las dos rechazaron la invitación, poniendo como pretexto que Iban a la biblioteca a investigar, ellos no insistieron y se marcharon, Candy y Dorothy en efecto se dirigieron a la biblioteca, pero Candy a los quince minutos le dijo a Dorothy que tenía hambre, y su amiga le dijo que se fuera, se pusieron de acuerdo y candy saco unos libros prestados para investigar en su casa, agarro sus útiles y los libros y salió rumbo a su hogar, pero cuando iba saliendo le pego el olor de la comida del cafetín, por lo cual decidió acercarse comprar algo e írselo a comer a su lugar favorito, un pequeño jardín que queda por la parte trasera del colegio bien retirado, llego se acomodo en la hierba y empezó a almorzar

Candy: (hablando sola) vaya me siento rara comiendo tan sola, pero bueno debo acostumbrarme

Neil: vaya, con que la enana habla sola

Candy: (asustada) que haces aquí, eso no es problema tuyo si yo hablo sola o no, ahora vete y déjame comer en paz

Neil: pero quien te entiende te estabas quejando de comer sola y ahora que te iba a acompañar me corres

Candy: ja y quien te dijo que yo quiero que me acompañes a comer, (molesta) vete de aquí

Neil: (desafiante) y si no quiero que? (acorralándola) me gusta y voy a robarte un beso

Candy: (casi llorando) suéltame canalla

Neil: no quiero 8pero en eso Neil es jalado por su brazo)

Terry: (molesto) la señorita te dijo que la dejaras tranquilo así que márchate ya (empujándolo) cuento tres y no te veo

Neil. Grandchester me la pagaras (sale huyendo despavorido)

Terry: (tierno) Candy te encuentras bien?

Candy: (muy nerviosa) creo que si (bajando la cabeza) gracias por defenderme

Terry: sorprendido. No fue nada, quedamos esta mañana que íbamos a tratar de llevarnos mejor (guiñándole un ojo) supongo que por eso te defendí, pecas por qué no estás con tus amigas?

Candy: porque andan con sus novios y no quise andar de chaperona y Dorothy está en la biblioteca 8mordiendo su hamburguesa) y tú qué haces por aquí?

Terry: venia a fumarme un cigarrillo, pero vi al imbécil de Neil metiéndose contigo y bueno ya viste como lo corrí

Candy: aja (en eso se mancha con salsa)

Terry: (limpiándole la salsa) siempre te manchas comiendo?

Candy: a veces, levantándose, debo irme ya es tarde y debo tomar un taxi, tengo flojera de caminar, chao Terry

Terry: de ninguna forma pecas no te irás sola yo voy para mi casa te doy la cola

Candy (nerviosa) en serio no es necesario

Terry. Candy ya te dije que te llevo y no acepto un no por respuesta (agarrándole los libros) vámonos

Candy (caminando) siempre eres así de testarudo?

Terry (sonriendo) si, llegando al auto le quita la alarma le abre la puerta a Candy para que se monte, y luego la cierra (ah todo un caballero) da la vuelta y se sube poniendo los útiles en la parte trasera

Candy: (sonrojada) oye Terry me da gusto que empecemos a llevarnos bien, ya pensaba que tu eras un ogro amargado

Terry: (riendo) bueno debo confesarte que si tengo algo de ogro amargado, y a mí también me da gusto que empecemos a llevarnos bien., conduce en el camino van en silencio, pero no es incomodo, al contrario Terry va viendo de en vez a cuando a Candy de reojo y Candy va meditando los últimos giros que esta dando su meta de hacerse amiga de Terry, en eso llegan a la casa de Candy. Bueno pecas ya estás en tu asa salva y sana, intentando bajarse del auto

Candy: sujetándolo del brazo, Terry no es necesario que te bajes a abrirme la puerta y se baja y da la vuelta, por la ventanilla del lado de Terry, por favor pásame mis libros (Terry se los alcanza y se los da) gracias y le da un beso en la mejilla y se mete en su casa

Terry. (sorprendido y agarrándose la mejilla) esta pecosa traviesa, ah que me esta pasando contigo Candy que siento la necesidad de verte y cuidarte (sacudiendo la cabeza) uffff arrancando el auto, creo que me estas empezando a gustar Candy

Continuara

Notas:

Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero ya comencé a trabajar, espero les guste mi historia, por fa mándeme sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencia


	6. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 5**

Terry. (Sorprendido y agarrándose la mejilla) esta pecosa traviesa, ah que me está pasando contigo Candy que siento la necesidad de verte y cuidarte (sacudiendo la cabeza) uffff arrancando el auto, creo que me estas empezando a gustar Candy, pero que cosas dices Terry, no apártate esas ideas de tu cabecita

Por su lado Candy estaba sorprendida de ella misma y su osadía de haberle dado ese beso en la mejilla a Terry, estaba muy confundida y no entendía el por que tuvo el impulso de darle ese beso

Candy: que torpe soy no debí darle ese beso, (tocándose los labios) pero fue tan lindo sentir su mejilla (negando) que cosas pienso, no a mi no me puede gustar ese engreído, ya llegue (sentándose en el recibidor

Natalia: hola hermanita como te fue hoy?

Candy: bien, tengo un pocotón de tareas y exposiciones, y a ti como te gue en la universidad?

Natalia: muy bien, sabes que lo que me faltan son estas dos materias para graduarme, mañana comienzo las pasantías en la aerolínea el placer de volar

Candy. Que bueno Naty me alegra mucho (sorprendida) ¿esa es le aerolínea de los Grandchester?

Natalia: aja esa misma y los papas de Patty y los nuestros son socios, cuéntame algo Candy has hecho el intento de llevarte mejor con Terry, yo lo digo por que es el mejor amigo de Albert

Candy: si yo sé, estoy haciendo el intento (sonrojada) hoy me trajo de la escuela ah y en la mañana me llevo

Natalia: ¿ah si' y porque te sonrojas candy, acaso te esta empezando a gustar Terry

Candy: (confundida) no lo se Natalia, o mejor dicho como se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa, yop enamorada? Por supuesto que no

Natalia: conste yo no hable de enamoramiento, además que tiene de malo si Terry es un adonis andante es el pecado hecho hombre, esta como le da la gana y esta soltero

Candy. Natalia que cosas dices, si te oyera la tia abuela le da un ataque, la verdad nunca me he fijado en Terry como hombre, nunca lo he detallado, Natalia que diría tu novio si a dos meses de casarse te escucha hablar asi

Natalia. Yo a mi queridísimo y amado Miguel David lo amo profundamente pero no estoy para nada ciega, jejejeje. Y la próxima vez que veas a Terry por favor atrévete a mirarlo detalladamente

Candy: Natalia como crees que voy hacer eso

Natalia. Viéndolo

En eso llegan Albert y tom

Albert. Viendo a quien? De que hablan?

Natalia: hola mis queridos hermanos, estamos hablando de ver la tv (guiñándole un ojo a Albert) hermano y por qué tan feliz?

Candy: por que tiene novia

Albert: (rojito) si asi es Candy tiene razón Karen Y yo somos novios

Candy y Natalia abrazan a su hermano y lo felicitan.

Ya ha pasado un mes y varios días desde que comenzaron las clases todos se han esforzado por sacar buenas calificaciones, y lo han logrado en especial candy, ya solo falta una semana para el matrimonio de Natalia la hermana de Candy, desde luego que Candy y sus amigas son las damas de honor juntos con sus novios, menos Candy que no tiene novio, al principio estaba triste porque ira sola, pero su hermana le dio ánimos diciéndole que ella será la madrina de lazo, ya se acerca también el mes de diciembre, por lo cual todos están muy animados, Terry no quiso formar parte del cuadro de honor, alegando que no le gustan esas cosas, ni siquiera el mismo Albert lo logro convencer. Es el fin de semana y Albert va junto con Candy al club, donde se encontraran con los Grandchester en pleno

Albert: llegando junto con Candy al club (señalándole a Candy con la mano) pequeña allá están la familia Grandchester

Candy: aja ya los vi (picara) pero tu a quien viste primero fue a Karen, riendo

Albert. Candy nunca cambiaras caminando y llegando a la mesa donde están los Grandchester, hola como están, saludando a Karen hola mi vida como estas? (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Karen: hola Albert

Richard: hola muchachos como están? Siéntense por favor

Candy. Hola a todos gracias Señor Richard pero vamos para el área de la piscina

Karen: vas a broncearte candy

Candy. Aja quiero agarrar un poco de color para la boda de mi hermana

Eleanor: me parece bien Candy, pero no vayas a exagerar y te vayas a pasar de bronceado

Terry: si es verdad (riendo) luego se te verían mas las pecas

Eleanor (seria) Terry que forma es esa de hablarle a Candy

Richard: Terry tu madre tiene razón a una señorita no se le debe hablar así

Terry: ok tienen razón disculpa Candy mi imprudencia

Candy: (riendo) no hay problema Terry, bueno si nos disculpan debemos seguir debo ir a cambiarme

Eleanor. Ok vayan chicos, candy nosotras te alcanzamos dentro de un rato en la piscina

Candy: (caminando junto con Albert) ok

Terry casi se ahoga con su refresco al darse cuenta como iba vestida Candy, la cual llevaba puesto un pantaloncito de jean tipo short muy cortito, con una blusita de tiritos estampada, y sandalias bajitas negras y el cabello recogido en una cola

Richard. Terry hijo que tienes (dándole unas palmadas por la espalda) reaciona por favor

Terry: tosiendo, gracias padre ya estoy mejor

Karen: levantándose junto con Eleanor, ahora el ver a una chica le llaman ahogarse esta buena esa

Terry: de que hablas Karen

Karen: de nada hermanito, finge demencia se marcha junto con Eleanor, vamos al área de la piscina

Richard: ok nosotros vamos por las gemelas a la pista de equitación y luego la alcanzamos en la piscina (se levanta junto con Terry y se van a la pista de equitación) Terry puedo hacerte una pregunta

Terry: claro padre pregúntame lo que quieras

Richard. (pensativo) a ti te gusta Candy?

Terry: porque lo preguntas padre

Richard: curiosidad hijo, además he notado como la ves, y créeme de repente no has tomado conciencia hijo, y tú mismo no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Candy

Terry: hay padre debo confesarte que llevo tiempo pensando en esa pequeña pecosa, y preguntándome que es lo que me pasa, y no he logrado resolverlo

Richard: hijo no se lo preguntes a tu mente, pregúntaselo a tu corazón, cierra los ojos y medita en tu corazón que es lo que sientes por Candy

Terry. Gracias padre por el consejo lo hare te lo prometo

Richard: (llegando junto a sus hijas) Terry hazlo ahorita mismo (dándole un beso a cada gemela) mis niñas vamos a la piscina

Gemelas. Si papi, hola Terry dándole un besito cada una en la mejilla

Terry: hola niñas (viendo a su padre) padre lo hare ahorita mismo, voy a montar caballo, (se aleja rumbo a las caballerías) chao nos vemos mas tarde

Richard: ok hijo, se marcha con sus hijas a la piscina.

Terry por su parte llega a las caballerías y le pide al encargado que le ensille a Teodora su yegua, el encargado le alista y se la entrega, Terry sale a todo galope rumbo a una cima donde hay un enorme árbol, se baja de la yegua, la amarra del árbol y se dirige a la orilla del lago se sienta, respira profundo cierra los ojos y sigue el consejo de su padre, empieza a visualizar a candy y todo lo que ha compartido con ella y se da cuenta de algo su pecho se agita y el corazón le empieza a latir aceleradamente

Terry: (agitado) no lo puedo creer, o mejor dicho (sonriendo) debo reconocerlo, pero en qué momento sucedió, cuando me enamore de candy, Dios santo, estoy enamorado de candy, mi niña linda mi hermosa pecosa, (dudando) pero si ella no gusta de mi, si todavía no le caigo bien, que voy hacer, no debo ser tan negativo voy a conquistarte Señorita pecas, (gritando) Candy te , riendo menos mal que no hay nadie, jajaja ja

CONTINUARA

NOTAS:

GRACIAS A:

TAMBORSITA 333

DAYANA

CHERIE SA

POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI LOCO FICS, Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO, Y NO DEJAN REWIES, ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC, ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TERRYFIC, ESPERO TENER TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO RAPIDO, HARE LO QUE SE PUEDA PARA NO ATRASARME MUCHO, UN SALUDO DESDE MI QUERIDA PATRAI AMADA VENEZUELA.

RICHIE PECOSA, 26-01-2010


	7. Chapter 8

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 6**

Terry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Candy, él siguiendo el consejo de su padre, le pregunta a su corazón que siente por Candy, y se da cuenta que esta enamorado; pero a la vez siente miedo de que por lo pesado que fue en el pasado y los malos tratos que le dio a Candy, ella lo rechace o no sienta nada por el, pero Terry se propone conquistar el corazón de Candy. ¿Lo lograra?

El amor es uno de los mejores sentimientos que existen, hay que conservarlo y alimentarlo día a día, con acciones positivas hacia nuestros semejantes. Cuando se esta joven se cree que se tiene todo el mundo por delante y a veces se actúa sin pensar o por impulso. Candy y Terry vivirán momentos mágicos pero también tendrán que superar los obstáculos que se le presentaran y asi logre salir triunfano el amor.

Terry: (agitado) no lo puedo creer, o mejor dicho (sonriendo) debo reconocerlo, pero en qué momento sucedió, cuando me enamore de candy, Dios santo, estoy enamorado de candy, mi niña linda mi hermosa pecosa, (dudando) pero si ella no gusta de mi, si todavía no le caigo bien, que voy hacer, no debo ser tan negativo voy a conquistarte Señorita pecas, (gritando) Candy te , riendo menos mal que no hay nadie, jajaja ja

Terry, se monta en su yegua y emprende el viaje de regreso al club, a mitad de camino se encuentra con Albert, le hace señas y se juntan

Albert: hola Terry de nuevo, vienes de muy lejos

Terry: si vengo del lago cerca de las colinas

Albert: (riendo) a con que tu fuiste el que me asusto con ese tremendo grito, pero que era lo que decía que no entendí

Terry: (nervioso) no nada, era un ejercicio de liberación

Albert. Aja, ahora le llaman asi, a mi princesa de repente le agrade tu declaración de amor

Terry: (rojo) ¡Albert! (nervioso) yo te lo puedo explicar, no sé como paso pero es la verdad estoy locamente enamorado de tu hermana

Albert: (riendo) no tienes nada que explicar, el amor es así nace donde menos uno espera.

Terry: (sorprendido) entonces no te molestara que pretenda a tu hermanita

Albert: claro que no, incluso te puedo ayudar como tu me ayudaste con Karen, ah eso si siempre y cuando ella muestre algo de interés por ti

Terry: gracias me parece bien, prosiguen su cabalgata. Y van hablando de varias cosas y de su amor por la naturaleza

Candy se encuentra con Eleanor, las gemelas y Karen n la piscina, hablando de cosas triviales

Eleanor: Candy ya prácticamente eres la única del grupo que no tiene novio (risas) ya te tocara. En efecto Eleanor tenía razón, ya que Dorothy ya era novia de un muchacho llamado Jim

Candy; así es Eleanor aunque eso no me estresa ni me quita el sueño, estoy joven y aun puedo esperar un poco más, ahorita mi prioridad son los estudios.

Karen: así es Candy, pero cuando te enamores veras y descubrirás lo maravilloso que es sentirse amada y amar, veras los detalles más sencillos como algo grande e importantísimo, descubrirás que hasta la naturaleza te sonríe.

Eleanor. Qué lindo, que poética estas Karen, definitivamente el noviazgo con Albert te ha sentado muy bien, el es el equilibrio que necesitaba tu vida.

Candy; si es verdad Karen tu y mi hermano hacen una bellísima pareja

Eleanor: es verdad hacen una linda pareja, y hablando de Albert, ¿Dónde esta metido?

Candy: fue a cabalgar quería estar en contacto con la naturaleza, el ama la naturaleza y a los animales, es un alma aventurera

Eleanor: al igual que mi hijo Terry por eso se llevan tan bien, buenos chicas me disculpan pero las gemelas y yo ya nos vamos Richard nos invito a pasear, con permiso, chao, Karen no llegues tan tarde, y no se bronceen mucho

Candy y Karen se despiden de Eleanor y deciden salirse un rato a tomar el sol y beber y comer algo, se dirigen a una mesa y ordenan unos tés fríos y unos sándwiches y empiezan hablar de varias cosas así pasan un rato hasta que llegan Albert y Terry y se sientan junto con ellas, quedando Albert al lado de Karen y Candy, y Terry al frente de Albert al lado de Candy

Albert (riendo) no interrumpimos nada

Karen: claro que no amor (le da un beso en la boca)

Terry: (juguetón) ujum si que están expresivos hoy, contando dinero delante de los pobres

Albert: ya Terry deja de estar controlando nuestras demostraciones de cariño, búscate una novia y así no dejas de ver el dinero ajeno jajajajaja

Terry: (riendo) muy chistoso, quien me va a querer a mi. Tan feíto y mal humorado

Karen: 8riendo) que dramático Terry estas, a demás quien te dijo a ti hermanito que estas feo, tu eres muy guapo y cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a dejarse querer contigo, verdad Candy?

Candy: (nerviosa) yo, aja (desentendida) de que hablaban, estaba mandando un mensaje y no prestes atención

Albert: aja Candy siempre en tu mundo

Karen: Candy le estaba diciendo a Terry quie el nos es feo que está muy guapo, tú qué piensas?

Candy: (roja) bajando la cara fingiendo leer un mensaje, si en verdad estas algo lindo Terry, pero no te vayas a dar de presumido (suena el teléfono de Candy y se levanta a hablar en privado) Candy lleva puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color verde agua

Terry: (sonriendo9 gracias pecas, pero ya Candy se ha levantado, al Terry observarla queda hipnotizado

Albert. Hey Terry (dándole una servilleta) cierra la boca y disimula acuérdate que es mi hermana

Karen: (confundida) de que me perdi?

Albert: después te decimos, ahorita no podemos o mejor dicho yo no debo hablar, no se si Terry te quiera decir

Karen: habla ya Terry Grandchester, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre

Terry (riendo) pero que curiosa eres, creo que no te dire nada hasta que estemos en la casa hermanita

Karen: (haciendo pucheros) tu si me dirás verdad? Albert (dándole un tierno beso en los labios) dime

Albert: eso es trampa querida, se acerca al oído y le susurra a Karen, ya que Candy venía de vuelta a la mesa

Candy: secreto en reunión es mala educación (riendo) que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos

Karen: (riendo pícaramente) perdóname Candy pero no te puedo decir, son coas de enamorados.

Terry se levanta y se va a la piscina, lleva puesto un short y una franelilla, de color gris, al llegar a la orilla de la piscina se los quita y queda con un diminuto traje de baño en color negro, desde que el se levanto Candy no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, y al verlo en traje de baño, se puso muy roja, y se dio cuenta de lo buenote que esta el papasito de Terry

Albert: (dándole un vaso de agua a Candy) toma pequeña tomate un sorbo a quien estás viendo (riéndose) tranquilo que no le diré a Terry que mi princesa se lo comió completico con la vista

Candy: (roja y apenada) Albert que cosas dices

Karen: la verdad si no disimulaste para nada, dinos candy, te prometo que no le diré nada a Terry a ti te gusta Terry?

Albert: ni yo tampoco, dinos pequeña te gusta Terry

Candy: (confundida) no lo sé creo que sí, hay no se

Albert: está bien pequeña, no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas, pero de algo si ya estoy seguro, Terry no te es tan indiferente, se levanta y se sumerge en la piscina, ya el iba con un traje de baño parecido al de Terry, pero en color azul eléctrico

Karen: bien candy ahora que estamos solas, anda dime que Sientes por Terry

Candy: Karen júrame que no le vas a decir nada

Karen: te lo juro, cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda

Candy: Karen, Terry me gusta mucho, estoy empezando a verlo como un chico, estoy enamorada de él, pero yo se que él nunca se fijaría en mi

Karen: riendo hay Candy ya lo sospechaba, bien dice el refrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, y se positiva, yo te voy a ayudar a que Terry se fije en ti.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Chapter 9

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 6**

Karen: riendo hay Candy ya lo sospechaba, bien dice el refrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, y se positiva, yo te voy a ayudar a que Terry se fije en ti.

Candy: Karen (roja) que cosas dices, debo reconocer que desde hace algún tiempo para acá, Terry ha despertado sentimientos muy extraños en mi, que me negaba a reconocer, pero debo afrontarlos así no sea correspondida (triste) Terry es muy guapo y debe tener muchas seguidoras

Karen: (abrazándola) Candy no te pongas triste, hasta donde yo se mi primo hermano anda soltero, y la verdad todavía no lo he conocido el club de fan (riendo) hace algún tiempo Susana anduvo atrás de el pero luego se hizo novia de Neil y dejo a Terry en paz

Candy: (animada) bueno las esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierde, (levantándose) vamos a la piscina

Karen: 8levantandose y siguiendo a Candy) ok vamos pecosa

Candy: (con puchero) no me digas así no me gusta (lanzándose a la piscina seguida de Karen)

Albert: bienvenidas chicas (echándoles agua con las manos) hay que mojaras están muy secas

Karen: ya Albert pareces un niñito pequeño

Candy: (riendo) ya Albert ya (buscando a Terry con la mirada)

Albert: ¿Qué buscas pequeña?

Candy: nada solamente miro a ver si hay personas conocidas

Albert. (Riendo) aja

Candy: (guindándose del cuello de Albert y abrazándolo) hermanito tengo que contarte algo que acabo de descubrir, pero ahorita no es el momento

Albert. Ok pequeña (riendo) cuando quieras hablarlo yo seré todo oídos

Karen. (melosa) amor dame un beso

Albert: (romántico) solo uno?

Candy: (riendo) que cursis se ven

Albert: Candy respeta

Terry: (llegando) pero si la pecas tiene razón

Karen. Ah tu también, ya me llegara el tiempo de cobrártelas

Albert. Me uniré contigo cielo será nuestra venganza

Candy: (titiritando) me voy a cambiar tengo frio y quiero ir a las caballerías, sale del agua rumbo a los vestidores, se mete en la ducha, sale y se pone su traje de montar, en color vino tinto. Listo ahora a las caballerías (sale rumbo a las caballerías) le entregan su caballo llamado tormenta. Hola tormenta vamos a la pista de equitación, llega a la pista y empieza a practicar y lo hace excelente, sale de ahí y se pone a cabalgar un poco, necesita sentir el aire en su rostro, se emociona y aumenta el galope, llega a una parte del club que no conocía, pero que es muy linda, es una zona boscosa, con un lago artificial, le llama la atención y candy se baja y se sienta en la orilla del lago, respira profundamente, le lanza piedritas al lago y piensa en Terry

Candy: (hablando sola) Terry (suspira) como me enamore de ti, ojala pueda conquistar y ganarme tu corazón, es una tarea difícil pero voy a intentarlo. Candy se levanta para volver pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que no amarro a su caballo y este no esta por ahí

Candy: (angustiada) y ahora que torpe soy como se me va olvidar amarrara tormenta con lo inquieto que es (silbando) tormenta, así tuvo un rato pero el caballo no apareció, Terry al darse cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo y Candy no regresa, en vista de que Albert y Karen se habían ido, Terry decide ir a buscar a Candy al llegar a la pista de equitación el encargado le informo que ella tenía como una hora que se había marchado a cabalgar, en eso, llego el cuidador de tormenta e informo que el caballo había egresado solo, esto preocupo a Terry, quien pregunto por donde se había ido Candy, recibida la información, fue por su yegua Teodora y se marcho a buscar a Candy

Candy: (llorando y asustada) y ahora me toca caminar mucho, se pone en marcha, bueno por lo menos me servirá para reflexionar, esto me pasa por despintada

Terry: (a todo galope9 a donde estarás candy, ojala que no te halla pasado nada malo.

Candy. Ojala que viniera alguien conocido, (se tropieza con una rama y se cae, doblándose el pie) auch me duele (intentando levantarse pero no puede) Dios mio ayúdame, gritando auxilio

Terry: (gritando) Candy, ahí voy (galopando más rápido) llega a donde esta Candy, se baja de Teodora la amarra, (llegando a donde Candy) que te paso pecosa (preocupado) ¿Qué tienes?

Candy: (llorando) Terry (abrazándolo) me caí, tropecé con una rama y me doble el pie, busque para levantarme y no pude me duele mucho (bajando la cabeza) soy una torpe me baje del caballo y se me olvido amarrarlo, se fue y por eso intentaba regresar caminando

Terry: (levantándole la cara con la mano) no9 digas que eres torpe pecosa, un poco despistada, pero torpe nunca ok (quitándole la bota) vamos a ver que le paso a ese pie

Candy: (sonrojada) ah me duele, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Terry: (masajeando el pie) parece que tiene un esguince( pensando) que tierna te ves con ese labio mordido (negando) se ve muy mal tendré que llevarte a la clínica, por que los tortolos de Albert y Karen ya se fueron (levantándose y arrimando a Teodora) tendré que cargarte para montarte encima de Teodora (guiñándole un ojo)

Candy: (tratando de levantarse) no, yo creo poder levantarme (pero casi se cae)

Terry (sosteniéndola) que terca eres (la levanta y monta en la yegua, y luego se sube el) emprendiendo el camino de regreso, tranquila pecas todo va estar bien

Candy: (sujetándose de la cintura de Terry) aja, me duele mucho, llorando

Terry: (sintiendo las lagrimas de Candy) llegamos pecas, pidiendo ayuda a uno de los trabajadores bajaron a Candy de la yegua, le entrego al cuidador a Teodora, y cargando a Candy la llevo al auto, condujo a la clínica.

Candy: (sumergida en sus pensamientos) que lindo se ha portado Terry conmigo, será que tengo esperanzas (negando) que cosas piensas Candy, llegaron a la clínica, Terry se bajo y busco a un camillero que vino con una silla de ruedas, llevo a Candy al consultorio del Dr. Britter

Dr. Britter: Candy hija que te paso? (revisándole el pie) ¿te duele mucho?

Candy: aug si me duele mucho, me caí y doble el pie

Dr.: indicándole a la enfermera que llevara a Candy a hacerle una placas en el pie, e indicándole que le suministrara unos calmantes para el dolor y le inyectara un analgésico

Candy: no una inyección no (con miedo)

Enfermera: tranquila señorita no le va a doler, inyectándole en el brazo, ya esta listo ahora tómese estas capsulas

Candy: aja, Tomándose las medicinas

Así pasaron como dos horas entre los exámenes clínicos, al fin Candy salió al pasillo con el pie vendado, ya que no fue necesario enyesarle el pie, Terry la estaba esperando y la ayudo a caminar hasta el auto, el iva echándole broma, asi llegaron a una heladería, donde Terry se bajo y le compro un enorme helado de chocolate a Candy

Terry: (dándole el helado) toma pecas, te lo mereces por haberte dejado revisar

Candy: no me causa gracia 8empezando a comer helado) pero gracias, te portates muy bien conmigo

Terry: de nada, no tienes que agradecerme nada, (guiñándole un ojo) eso hacemos los amigos

Candy: sorprendida: ósea que tu y yo somos amigos ¡cierto?

Terry: si eso creo, o al menos (pícaro) que quieras que seamos algo mas

Candy: (roja) grosero (sacándole la lengua) yo estoy hablando en serio (fingiendo molestia) contigo no se puede hablar

Terry: (riendo) cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas (con cara de ángel) ya perdón no te pongas brava conmigo (confundido) o es que vamos a empezar a pelear como antes, (llegando a la casa cuadra de la casa de Candy) perdona mis impertinencias

Candy: está bien, no ha pasado nada, pero a veces te pones insoportable

Terry: pero así me quieres (deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de Candy)

Candy: (roja) que cosas dices, presumido

Terry: (riendo9 ok pecas tendrás que ayudarte con el hombro de este presumido, para que puedas pasar para tu casa

Candy: (resoplando) eres así todo el tiempo? 8agarrandose de su hombro) camina

Al llegar a la puerta candy la abre y pasan

Terry: (ayudándola a sentar) ya está en su casa señorita pecas sana y salva

Candy: hay contigo no se puede, gracias nuevamente

Terry: (bajando y poniéndose a la altura de Candy) de nada pecas

Candy. Uy insoportable

Terry: Candy debo irme mas tarde vengo, chao

Candy: chao Terry, (acercándose a la mejilla de Terry) busca para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en eso Terry voltea y se lo da en los labios, 8roja) disculpa fue sin culpa

Terry: (pícaro) mmm pecosa, (guiñándole un ojo) con que robándome besos (acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Candy) me gusto tu beso, chao, y le da otro beso en los labios y sale de la casa

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REWIES CHICAS, SALUDOS DESDE VENEZUELA, HOY ANDO CON DOLOR DE MUELA. UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC**


	9. CAPITULO 8, LA CONQUISTA

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 8**

Terry: (pícaro) mmm pecosa, (guiñándole un ojo) con que robándome besos (acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Candy) me gusto tu beso, chao, y le da otro beso en los labios y sale de la casa

Candy: (roja) hash, ese Terry que se habrá creído, (pensativa) pero me gusto

Tom: (entrando) que te gusto Candy, (viéndole el pie vendado) ¿Qué te paso en el pie donde lo metiste?

Candy: me lo doble en el club, me caí y se me hizo un esguince, (buscando levantarse) voy a mi cuarto, ¿me ayudas?

Tom: (cargándola) claro hermanita yo te llevo, (sube las escaleras9 llegan al cuarto y en lo que Tom busca para abrirle la puerta, lo hace Albert que venía atrás de ellos

Candy: (alegre) Albert (haciendo puchero) me doble el pie

Albert: dándole un beso, ok pequeña ya sabía, ahora acuéstate y descansa un rato

Tom: (sorprendido) como lo sabías Albert, ¡quien te lo dijo?

Albert: Terry me lo dijo, él fue quien llevo a Candy a la clínica

Tom: y de cuando acá Terry tan atento con Candy y haciendo de enfermero, aquí hay algo raro

Albert. (sacándolo del cuarto) aquí no hay nada raro y será mejor que te vayas y dejes descansar a nuestra princesa

Tom: ok que carácter chao hermanita (sale del cuarto)

Candy: chao Tom y gracias (gritando para que pudiera oírla) Albert fue horrible, si Terry no hubiera llegado todavía estuviera en el bosque del club, indefensa

Albert: que exageradas eres pequeña, y bueno Terry se ha portado muy bien contigo (juguetón) ya veo que se llevan mejor

Candy: (roja y bajando la cara) si ahora nos llevamos mejor, Albert puedo contarte algo?

Albert: claro pequeña que me quieres contar

Candy: no se cómo paso te lo juro Albert pero paso, me enamore de Terry

Albert: aja, ya lo sabía pequeña solo estaba esperando que me lo dijeras, te has enamorado de Terry desde hace tiempo y no te habías dado cuenta princesa

Candy: (sorprendida) ¿en serio? Y se me¿ nota mucho? , no quiero parecer tan obvia

Albert: se te nota algo, pero eso no es malo mostrar tus sentimientos, claro tampoco te estoy diciendo que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, trata de actuar normal

Candy. (Nerviosa) tengo miedo de que Terry no sienta nada por mi, que tal si le parezco fea, si cree que soy muy pecosa

Albert: (riendo) que dices Candy tu eres muy bonita, mi niña, pero no creo que le resultes fea a Terry

Candy. Ojala voy a mantener mis esperanzas, ¿cuando llegan nuestros padres?

Albert: dentro de tres días junto con Natalia, llegaran faltando dos días para la boda

Candy: si que emoción se casa mi hermana, el Dr. Me dijo que de aquí a esa fecha ya podía andar sin la venda.

Albert: que bueno hermanita, (levantándose) me voy para que descanses (dándole un beso en la frente) trata de dormir un rato (sale del cuarto)

Candy se queda pensando en lo que ha hablado con su hermano Albert y se queda dormida.

EN CASA DE TERRY

Terry llega a su casa muy emocionado, debido al beso que le robo a Candy, llega cantando y muy alegre al llegar al recibidor se encuentra con sus padres

Richard: eso hijo por qué tan feliz. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Terry: estoy feliz padre, porque seguí tu consejo

Eleanor: que le aconsejaste Richard (seria) espero que no le tés enseñando cosas malas a nuestro hijo

Terry. Cálmate madre (dándole un efusivo abrazo y un beso) papá me aconsejo que le consultara a mi corazón a ver si estaba enamorado, eso es todo

Eleanor: (calmada) ah ok (curiosa) y ya te diste cuenta que estas ¿súper enamorado de Candy?

Terry: (con cara de confundido) como lo sabías madre, pero bueno para que negarlo si estoy enamoradísimo de Candy

Eleanor: (riendo) mi sexto sentido que nunca me falla, tienes que irte con calma hijo, con paciencia, no vayas a asustar a la pobre y salga corriendo, ella es un ser muy noble, así que más te vale que la tates bien

Terry. Te lo prometo que hare todo lo posible por conquistarla y tratarla bien, sobre todo me convertiré en su enfermero ya que tiene un pie vendado, porque tiene un esguince

Eleanor. Si ya lo sabíamos, todo incluso hasta que andabas de enfermero, Albert estaba aquí con Karen cuando lo llamaste

Richard: créeme hijo que con ese detalle ya debes tener un puntito acumulado (cariñoso9 hijo mándale un ramo de flores acompañado de unos chocolates

Eleanor: (picara) y una nota, eso te ayudara a aumentar tus puntos

Terry: gracias, ya mismo voy a la floristería (se levanta y sale)

Richard: ojala nuestro hijo tenga suerte

Eleanor: claro que si Candy siente algo por Terry, se le nota

Así continuaron hablando largo rato Richard y Eleanor, acerca de sus hijos y los caminos que estos estaban tomando.

Cuando Terry iba de salida en su auto rumbo a la floristería, en la entrada de la Urbanización, se encontró a Flamy quien venia llegando

Terry: (bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla) ey a dónde vas. O mejor dicho de ¿dónde vienes?

Flamy: ey hola Terry, vengo de casa de mi tía, y tu a dónde vas, ¡y esa cara de idiota? Pareces un enamorado

Terry: súbete acompáñame, y te cuento por el camino

Flamy: (subiéndose) ok, ahora cuéntamelo todo, quien es la afortunada

Terry: tienes razón querida amiga, estoy enamorado, y la que me está robando mi corazón poco a poco es tu amiga Candy

Flamy: (alegre y sorprendida) ¿Candy? Ya lo sabía, te lo dije una vez y no me hiciste caso

Terry: si ya lo sé, pero es que no había asimilado bien y no había aclarado mis sentimientos,

Flamy: lo importante es que ya te diste cuenta, ahora cuéntame a ¿dónde vamos?

Terry. A la floristería a comprar flores y chocolates, tú me vas a ayudar es para mandárselas a Candy

Flamy: será todo un placer ayudarte, a Candy le encantan las rosas, es fanática del chocolate, y le gustan los peluches de animales, como osos, gatos, etc.

Terry: gracias por la información, no me equivoque cuando me imagine que me ibas a ser de mucha ayuda, mi hermanita linda, ya llegamos vayamos a escoger (bajando del auto)

Flamy: vamos, ya verás que encontraremos muchas cosas lindas aquí

Terry: (entrando junto con Flamy al local) guao que bellezas (viendo unos peluches en forma de osos) de seguro a Candy le gustara uno de estos peluches

Vendedora: buenas tardes bienvenidos al Mundo floral donde podrá encontrar lo que busca para ilusionar y conquistar, ¿en que le podemos ayudar?

Terry: muchas gracias, ando buscando un arreglo floral, un peluche y unos chocolates

Vendedora: sígame le mostrare varios modelos, prefiere todo junto en un solo arreglo o por separado, le explico, las flores en un arreglo, y el peluche y los chocolates en otro arreglo

Terry: por separados, (viendo los, modelos) ese arreglo me gusta, mande a hacer uno igualito, pero con rosas rojas y blancas, y el peluche que sea este, con la caja de bombones más grande que tenga, y unos bombones sueltos

Vendedora: ok, ya se los mando a preparar, y le traigo el material para que elabore las dedicatorias, se retira

Flamy: guao Terry créeme si Candy con estos detalles, no te da una oportunidad, esta desquiciada

Terry: ojala me funcionen, y anote unos puntos a mi favor, ah se me había olvidado decirte que mi pecosa se cayó y doblo un pie y tiene un esguince, pero ya está mejor

Flamy: (con burla) "mi pecosa" te oigo y no te reconozco, como te esta cambiando el amor

Terry le iba a contestar pero en eso llego la vendedora

Vendedora: aquí tiene las tarjetas para que realice las dedicatoria, 8le entrega una cajita con varias tarjetas y un bolígrafo) con permiso

Terry: (agarrando la caja) gracias, propio, Flamy a ver cual tarjeta escojo

Flamy: la que tiene los gatitos, pega con el peluche, y la que tiene las rositas y los caramelos pega con el arreglo floral

Terry: lo dicho eres un genio (agarra esas tarjetas) y comienza a escribir, listo las guarda en sus respectivos sobres

Flamy: necio, dejarme ver que escribiste

Terry: ah no eso si no lo va a ver Ud. señorita

Flamy: ok, vamos a que des la dirección y a que pagues

Terry. Vamos, insisto menos mal que ando contigo, porque no se el numero de la casa (riendo) jajaja me hubiera tocado llamar a Albert para pedirle la dirección

Flamy: 8llegando junto con Terry a la caja) si verdad, anota la dirección de la casa de Candy en una libreta que le dan, listo

Terry: (sacando la tarjeta para cancelar) deles una caja de bombones a la señorita por favor y cóbrese todo

Vendedora: muchas gracias, su orden se entregara dentro de dos horas aproximadamente

Terry: ok gracias

Flamy: mmm, gracias por los chocolates

Terry: llegando al auto y montándose junto con Flamy, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte

Flamy. Te quiero mucho, tengo curiosidad de cómo se ira aponer Candy cuando reciba tus presentes

Terry: yo también, pero bueno a la noche voy un rato a ver

Flamy: ok yo pasare más tarde con el pretexto de ver como sigue, pero ni creas que te avisare algo, si me entero de que dijo

Terry. Ok no hay problema, ya veré quien me sigue acompañando a comprar los regalos (riendo) y le regalo chocolates

Flamy: (haciendo pucheros) eso es chantaje Terry, ahora menos te digo,

Terry: ok ya llegamos a tu casa, chao espero tu llamada

Flamy: chao, y no sueñes con que te voy a llamar

Así se despidieron Flamy y Terry, éste llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y se dedico a pensar en su rubia pecosa

Por otro lado en casa de Candy, Albert se encontraba en la cocina, haciéndole un rico postre su hermana candy, y riéndose acordándose como su amigo Terry y su hermana Candy estaban enamorados los dos, y sentían el mismo miedo a ser rechazados,

Albert: (subiendo a la habitación de Candy con el postre) pasa al cuarto sin tocar y encuentra a Candy aun dormida, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, hay pequeña seguro está soñando cosas lindas, coloca la bandeja con el postre en una mesa, hay princesa esas empezando a experimentar lo que es amar a una persona, ahora empezara a soñar e imaginarte tantas cosas lindas

Candy. (moviéndose en la cama) despertando, hola Albert, estabas hablando, ¿Cómo que te escuche decir algo?

Albert: no pequeña, mira te traje tu postre preferido (va a la mesa y toma la bandeja con el postre) toma pequeña, espero te guste lo hice yo mismo

Candy: (emocionada) gracias Albert (tomando la bandeja) le da una probada, este brownie de chocolate te quedo espectacular

Albert: me alegra que te haya gustado, princesa te voy a soltar el vendaje para que te bañes, y luego vendarte el pie

Candy: ok, está bien, se termina de comer su postre, y luego ingiere agua, que ya Albert le traía en la bandeja

Albert: (quitándole la bandeja) bien princesa, a ver déjame ver ese pie, le quita el vendaje y le ve el pie, aja se ve mejor, no esta tan hinchado

Candy: aja y ya no me duele tanto

Albert: bueno veamos si puedes caminar, inténtalo poco a poco

Candy: levantándose poco a poco, aug duele un poco, pero puedo caminar, dirigiéndose al baño, ya salgo, se sumerge en la tina y se da un relajante baño de quince minutos, se sale seca envuelve en su bata de baño, busca que ponerse y se va al vistiere a vestirse, se coloca un pantalón corto color negro y una camisa de tiritos color rosada, y sale a su cama. Albert ya estoy lista

Albert: ok vamos a ponerte unas cremas y a vendar ese pie

Albert le curo, limpio y vendo el pie a Candy, le echa broma con cierto moreno cabello largo (Terry) Candy se pone de todos colores, en eso están cuando llegan dos empleadas de la casa junto a su nana

Nana. Tocando la puerta, niña Candy se puede

Candy: si nana pasa, la nana pasa junto con las empleadas a dejar los obsequios que le mando Terry

Nana: estos presentes acaban de llegar para ti mi niña, los colocan en una mesa y se retiran, con permiso

Candy: (sorprendida) y eso me los mandates tu Albert

Albert: no pequeña (pensativo y pícaro) pero si no lees las tarjetas no lo sabrás (le entrega las tarjetas)

Candy: (leyendo sorprendida) son de Terry, se coloca las tarjetas en el pecho cerca del corazón, no lo puedo creer (riendo) que lindo detalle

La tarjetas dicen lo siguiente. La del peluche:

"_**vi esta linda gatita y no aguate las ganas de obsequiártela, espero te guste y te mejores pronto, tu amigo Terry."**_

La segunda tarjeta la del arreglo floral:

"_**Unas rosas para otra rosa mucho más bonita, se que opacaras con tu enorme belleza a estas rosas, pero te las mando con todo mi corazón, debo confesarte algo, me encanto tu beso fue accidental pero no por eso deja de gustarme, y tu me encantas, tu admirador, porque en eso me convierto desde este momento en tu admirador, y no secreto sino público, quien te quiere tu amigo Terry, un beso cuídate."**_

Albert: que te dice Terry en esas tarjetas que te emocionaste tanto

Candy: que se declara mi admirador y que le gusto

Continuará:


	10. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 9**

Albert: que te dice Terry en esas tarjetas que te emocionaste tanto

Candy: que se declara mi admirador y que le gusto (roja)

Albert: Guao (silbando) me entero que mi amigo Terry es poeta, lo que hace el amor (riendo) ja jajaja quien lo iba a decir el gran Terry declarándose admirador

Candy: (roja) Albert no seas así con Terry, acaso tú no eres igual o más cursi con Karen

Albert. (Rojo) Candy, no compares, por favor

Candy: (sacándole la lengua) no te metas con Terry

Albert: (pícaro) y de cuando acá la señorita pecas defiende al mocoso malcriado

Candy: desde que descubrí que me gusta mucho y lo empiezo a querer

Albert: corrección mi niña desde que lo amas mucho

Flamy: (entrando) con permiso a ¿quién amas? Candy

Candy: hola Flamy como estas, ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Ya viste a Tom?

Flamy. (Riendo) hola si ya lo vi, no hay mucho que contar, pero tu si tienes que contarme a mi ¿o me equivoco?

Candy: ¿Yo?

Albert: con permiso (sale de la habitación)

Flamy: entonces Candy cuñadita no me piensas contar de quien está enamorada

Candy: (roja) este yo (agarrándose las manos) estoy enamorada de

Flamy: de ¿Quién? Habla ya

Nana: niña tienes visita (pasando Annie, Dorothy, Karen y Patty) aquí están las niñas con permiso ya les mando para que merienden (sale de la habitación)

Patty: candy hola, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Todas las jóvenes comienzan a hablar y preguntar al mismo tiempo, que le había sucedido a Candy?

Candy: (silbando) orden (divertida) si hacen silencio les cuento que fue lo que me paso.

Annie: okey, cuéntanos

Candy. Hoy en la mañana fui al club con Albert, después de estar un rato con Karen, Albert y Terry en la piscina, decidí salirme e ir a cambiarme para ir a montar

Inicio recuerdo:

Hola tormenta vamos a la pista de equitación, llega a la pista y empieza a practicar y lo hace excelente, sale de ahí y se pone a cabalgar un poco, necesita sentir el aire en su rostro, se emociona y aumenta el galope, llega a una parte del club que no conocía, pero que es muy linda, es una zona boscosa, con un lago artificial, le llama la atención y candy se baja y se sienta en la orilla del lago, se levanta para volver pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que no amarro a su caballo y este no está por ahí y ahora que torpe soy como se me va olvidar amarrara tormenta con lo inquieto que es (silbando) tormenta, así tuvo un rato pero el caballo no apareció, y ahora me toca caminar mucho, se pone en marcha, bueno por lo menos me servirá para reflexionar, esto me pasa por despintada, Ojala que viniera alguien conocido, (se tropieza con una rama y se cae, doblándose el pie) auch me duele (intentando levantarse pero no puede) Dios mio ayúdame, gritando auxilio.

Fin del recuerdo.

Patty. (Angustiada) Candy, pero como hiciste ¿para regresar?

Candy. Me salvo Terry Inicio recuero:

Terry: (gritando) Candy, ahí voy (galopando más rápido) llega a donde esta Candy, se baja de Teodora la amarra, (llegando a donde Candy) que te paso pecosa (preocupado) ¿Qué tienes?

Candy: (llorando) Terry (abrazándolo) me caí, tropecé con una rama y me doble el pie, busque para levantarme y no pude me duele mucho (bajando la cabeza) soy una torpe me baje del caballo y se me olvido amarrarlo, se fue y por eso intentaba regresar caminando

Terry: (levantándole la cara con la mano) no digas que eres torpe pecosa, un poco despistada, pero torpe nunca ok (quitándole la bota) vamos a ver que le paso a ese pie

Candy: (sonrojada) ah me duele, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Terry: (masajeando el pie) parece que tienes un esguince se ve muy mal tendré que llevarte a la clínica, por que los tortolos de Albert y Karen ya se fueron (levantándose y arrimando a Teodora) tendré que cargarte para montarte encima de Teodora (guiñándole un ojo)

Candy: (tratando de levantarse) no, yo creo poder levantarme (pero casi se cae)

Terry (sosteniéndola) que terca eres (la levanta y monta en la yegua, y luego se sube el) emprendiendo el camino de regreso, tranquila pecas todo va estar bien

Candy: (sujetándose de la cintura de Terry) aja, me duele mucho, llorando

Terry: (sintiendo las lagrimas de Candy) llegamos pecas, pidiendo ayuda a uno de los trabajadores bajaron a Candy de la yegua, le entrego al cuidador a Teodora, y cargando a Candy la llevo al auto, condujo a la clínica.

Llegaron a la clínica, Terry se bajo y busco a un camillero que vino con una silla de ruedas, llevo a Candy al consultorio del Dr. Britter

Dr. Britter: Candy hija que te paso? (revisándole el pie) ¿te duele mucho?

Candy: aug si me duele mucho, me caí y doble el pie

Dr.: indicándole a la enfermera que llevara a Candy a hacerle una placas en el pie, e indicándole que le suministrara unos calmantes para el dolor y le inyectara un analgésico

Candy: no una inyección no (con miedo)

Enfermera: tranquila señorita no le va a doler, inyectándole en el brazo, ya está listo ahora tómese estas capsulas

Candy: aja, Tomándose las medicinas.

Fin del recuero

Y eso fue lo que me paso.

Annie: (confundida) ya va en qué momento me perdí ¿Terry? De cuando acá ustedes se llevan bien

Flamy: aja Candy lo mismo pregunto yo

Candy: bueno desde que decidimos ser amigos y llevar la fiesta en paz

Annie: (sorprendida) (gritando) Candy y esos arreglos quien te los mando ¿tienes un enamorado? ¿Y no nos habías dicho nada?

Candy: (roja) este yo

Flamy. De nuevo candy ya estamos todas ya suelta la sopa, chicas les cuento cuando llegue Candy le estaba diciendo a mi cuñado Albert que amaba a alguien

Patty: a ¿Quién amas? Candy

Candy; (súper roja) chicas que curiosa son, bueno se los voy a decir, descubrí que estoy enamorada de 8cubriendose con la almohada) de Terry

Flamy: de ¿Quién? No escuchamos

Karen: (riendo) ya dejen a Candy, los que les dijo es que esta enamorada de Terry

Annie. ¿Qué? Guao lo que hace el amor, pero no nos ha dicho quien te envió los presente, ¿Quién fue?

Candy: (nerviosa) fue Terry

Karen: (sorprendida) Dios ese primo hermanito mío cada día me sorprende más

Flamy: (curiosa) y que te dedico en las tarjetas ¡que te escribió?

Candy. (Dándole las tarjetas a Karen) léeselas Karen

Karen: (tomando las tarjetas) comienza a leer:

"_**vi esta linda gatita y no aguate las ganas de obsequiártela, espero te guste y te mejores pronto, tu amigo Terry."**_

"_**Unas rosas para otra rosa mucho más bonita, se que opacaras con tu enorme belleza a estas rosas, pero te las mando con todo mi corazón, debo confesarte algo, me encanto tu beso fue accidental pero no por eso deja de gustarme, y tu me encantas, tu admirador, porque en eso me convierto desde este momento en tu admirador, y no secreto sino público, quien te quiere tu amigo Terry, un beso cuídate."**_

Que romántico mi hermanito Terry.

Todas comienzan a echarle broma a Candy y a aconsejarla para que vuelva a Terry loco de amor.

En eso están conversando y llegan unas empleadas domesticas con las meriendas y refrescos y a avisarle a Candy que los jóvenes Charlie y Terry estaban conversando con Albert en la sala y dentro de un rato subirían a visitarla.

Flamy. Eso Candy el futuro novio y el cuñado de visitas

Candy: hay ya dejen de embromarme.

En eso comienzan nuevamente a embromar a Candy pero en eso suben los chicos y Albert toca la puerta.

Albert: (tocando la puerta) Candy podemos pasar

Candy. Si pasen (pasan Albert, Terry y Charlie)

Charlie: buenas tardes (les lanza un beso en el aire a todas)

Candy: hola Charlie que galán como siempre

Charlie: (riendo) jajaja espero que en clases no se te salga llamarme Charlie en vez de profesor (todos ríen)

Candy: que malo (haciendo puchero) soy despistada pero no tanto

Albert: no mucho solo ser te olvida a amarrar tu caballo

Candy: Albert tu también

Karen. Pero si es la verdad (viendo de reojo a Terry) y tu no saludas

Terry: (despistado) hola chicas como están (viendo a Candy) ¿cómo sigues? Pecosa

Candy: (sonrojada) hola Terry mejor

Charlie: (viendo los regalos de candy9 eso Candy y esos presentes ¿Quién te los regalo?

Candy: (tosiendo) este eso me los regalo (viendo a Terry) volviendo a toser (bebiendo agua que le paso Albert)

Terry: (interrumpiendo a Candy) se los regale yo

CONTINUARA:

Nota. Chicas gracias por leer, me animan a seguir escribiendo, me siento comprometida con todos los que me leen, así no dejen sus comentarios, se me está haciendo difícil actualizar seguido, pero me comprometo a actualizar semanalmente, y cuando pueda lo hare más seguido.

Gracias por sus rewies a:

Tamborsita 333: Dentro de dos capítulos más veras el noviazgo

Nikkita22. Yo también quiero un admirador y enamorado como nuestro rebelde

Cherrie SA : besos y gracias por tus comentarios, es un honor para mi que leas mi historia.

krikaesav: gracias por el consejo sobre que tomar para el dolor de muela

Galaxylam84: si este va a hacer un Terry más atrevido y arriesgado, pero muy enamorado y romántico.

Rubita50: me da gusto que te entretenga mi historia y que te guste, igualmente recibe un abrazo desde Venezuela.

Marchh: pronto viene el acercamiento y noviazgo entre Terry y Candy

Gracias a todas por leer mi fic, reciban un beso y un abrazo desde mi queridísima Venezuela.


	11. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 10**

Charlie: (viendo los regalos de candy) eso Candy y esos presentes ¿Quién te los regalo?

Candy: (tosiendo) este eso me los regalo (viendo a Terry) volviendo a toser (bebiendo agua que le paso Albert)

Terry: (interrumpiendo a Candy) se los regale yo

Todos se sorprendieron, menos Albert, Karen y Flamy que ya sabían sobre los sentimientos de Terry

Charlie: (sorprendido) ¿y eso como por qué? De cuando acá, tu tan atento con Candy

Albert. Ya Charlie deja quieto a Terry

Patty: cómo crees Albert todos estamos curiosos y ansiosos si Terry y Candy se tratan como perros y gatos (meditando) y últimamente andan en una de cero agresión, queremos saber

Candy: (conciliadora) ya me vinieron a visitar a mi o a ¿indagarle la vida a Terry?

Annie: ya muchachas y Charlie Candy tiene razón, vinimos a ver como sigue ella, no a estar averiguando que siente Terry por Candy o viceversa

Terry: (muy rojo) gracias Annie, pero no ayudes mucho (riendo) Albert podemos hablar un momento

Albert: claro Terry, vamos al jardín (salen de la habitación)

Karen: (riendo9 hay no tienen remedio ya corrieron al pobre Terry

Charlie: (riendo) bueno fue un placer verte Candy, yo me retiro, y chicas cuando le saque algo a Terry les cuento 8sale de la habitación)

Candy: (molesta) chicas de verdad se pasaron parecían detectives tras un crimen

Flamy: ya Candy, no es para tanto (picara) por que estas brava porque ¿se fue Terry? O ¿Por qué?

Candy. No tengo por qué contestar, y ahora si me disculpan me siento mal y quiero dormir un rato

Karen: 8Sorprendida) Candy ¿nos estas corriendo?

Candy: (conciliadora) para nada chicas es solo que tengo sueño entiéndame, hoy tuve un accidente, y necesito recuperar energías.

Annie: está bien Candy te entendemos, vamos chicas dejemos descansar a la enferma, chao Candy nos vemos después.

Todas se despiden y salen del cuarto dejando a Candy casi dormida estaban bajando las escaleras cuando llegaron al recibidor se encontraron con Albert y Terry quienes hablaban muy animados

Albert: (sorprendido) ¿ya se van muchachas? Tan rápido

Karen: si amor Candy nos corrió por que tiene sueño y necesita recobrar energías, ya nos vamos nos vernos después

Las chicas se van y Albert y Terry se quedan muy confundidos

Terry: (preocupado) Albert deberías subir a ver que le pasa a Candy a vert si necesita algo

Albert: (pensando) no lo creo pero vamos a subir los dos, por que no voy a aguantar yo solo los gritos de Candy, cuando le de las muletas que le dejo el Dr. Britter que tiene que usar para no forzarse el pie.

Terry: (riendo) okey vamos a subir (ambos suben con las muletas a la habitación de Candy)

Albert: (tocando la puerta) pequeña podemos pasar

Candy: (sorprendida) pasa Albert, pero ¿con quien andas?

Terry. (Pasando junto con Terry) conmigo pecosa, ¿te molesta?

Candy: (roja) para nada pasen ¿Qué significan esas muletas Albert?

Albert: cálmate pequeña, te las dejo el Dr. Para que no apoyes y fuerces mucho el pie y se te cure rápido

Terry: (conciliador) así es pecosa, además debes recuperarte pronto para el matrimonio de tu hermana

Candy: bueno viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no es tan mala la idea

Albert. Ya ves princesa, además trajo un reposo medico para que justifique tus faltas estos días al colegio

Candy: (haciendo puchero) pero yo quería ir al colegio

Albert: bueno podrás ir pero con las muletas y la férula

Candy: okey no hay problema, las muchachas me ayudaran a desplazarme de eso no tengo duda

Terry: yo también te puedo ayudar, si tu quieres puedo venir por ti para llevarte al colegio y luego traerte

Candy: (muy roja) ¿Cómo crees? No puedo hacer esos abusos contigo

Terry: (pícaro) créeme que para mí no es ningún abuso es todo un placer

Albert: (carraspeando) bueno chicos voy un momento por las medicinas de Candy, por favor Terry cuídala un rato mientras voy a la farmacia y vengo

Terry: (serio) anda tranquilo Albert yo espero que vuelvas para retirarme

Albert sale con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ya que el lo hizo a propósito para dejar a esos dos solos

Terry: (sensual) al fin solos señorita pecas

Candy: (roja) ¡Terry! Eres imposible, (serena y tímida) gracias por los regalos están muy bonitos

Terry: (pícaro) a la orden me da un inmenso placer que te hayan gustado

Candy: (comiendo chocolates) los chocolates están riquísimos, toma uno

Terry: (agarrando el chocolate) gracias Candy

Candy: vaya ya veo que te sabes mi nombre (riendo) ya me estaba preocupando que solo me llamas por apodos ¡no te vas a comer el chocolate?

Terry: si (acercándose a los labios de Candy) si pero así, toma el chocolate y se lo unta en los labios a Candy y luego la besa, por su parte Candy se sorprende al principio pero después le corresponde el beso, la falta de aire los hace separarse

Candy: (roja y sorprendida) ¿Por qué me besaste Terry?

Terry: creo que te lo dije en la tarjeta pero ahora te lo digo personalmente, Candy me gusta y mucho, estoy enamorado de ti y me voy a ganar tu corazón permíteme conquistarte ¿Candy puedo cortejarte?

Candy: (muy roja) Terry si te lo permito por que tu también me gustas mucho, no sé como sucedió pero me fui fijando en ti y poco a poco empezaste a gustarme, mocoso malcriado

Terry: oh Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces dándome esa repuesta, ya verás que no solamente te gustare hare que te enamores de mi (engreído) caerás ante mis encantos

Candy: presumido, arrogante (le saca la lengua) ju

Terry: pero así y todo te gusto, la vuelve a besar

Candy: terminando el beso, va muy rápido joven Grandchester (sonriendo) suficiente por hoy

Terry: pero Candy si me fascinan tus besos y tus labios me estas volviendo loco pequeña pecosa

Candy: (muy roja) Terry que cosas dices, además no puedo andar dándote besos al fin y al cabo no somos nada, solo amigos

Terry: (sonriendo) ah ok con que esas tenemos, tú te lo pierdes pero no por mucho tiempo

Cuando Candy le iba a replicar llego Albert

Albert: Candy, Terry ya llegue, (dándole las medicinas a Candy) tómatelas

Terry: dándole el vaso de agua, no hagas trampa, bueno debo irme

Candy: chao mocoso malcriado

**Continuara:**


	12. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 11**

Albert: Candy, Terry ya llegue, (dándole las medicinas a Candy) tómatelas

Terry: dándole el vaso de agua, no hagas trampa, bueno debo irme

Candy: chao mocoso malcriado

Terry: chao señorita pecas (sale de la habitación)

Albert: jajajajajajaja son tal para cual, no hay duda que son almas gemelas

Candy: (con mirada soñadora) de verdad lo crees Albert ¿Terry y yo somos almas gemelas?

Albert: lo afirmo, pero ya señorita "pecas" ha sido suficiente por hoy a dormir

Candy. Ok

Así paso el fin de semana, Candy en su habitación por su reposo recibiendo la visita de sus amigos y de Terry, así pasaron varios días hasta que solo faltan dos días para el matrimonio de la hermana de Candy, es un día jueves y Candy debe ir a revisión médica para que le Dr. Le indique si ya se puede quitar la férula.

Candy. Que flojera tengo pero ya debo levantarme para ir al médico (levantándose de la cama) será mejor que me bañe, estoy esperanzada con que el médico me dé la orden de quitarme la férula ya.

Natalia. (Entrando en la habitación) Candy vine a ayudarte y a decirte que te voy a acompañar a la clínica

Candy: (terminándose de vestir) gracias hermanita te quiero mucho, pero no deberías acompañarme tu estas muy ocupada con lo de tu boda

Natalia: nada de eso ya todo está listo para la boda que será dentro de dos días y debo cerciorarme que mi madrina de lazo ya está bien y podrá ir esta noche a la despedida de soltera.

Candy: siendo así vámonos. Así salen Candy y Natalia rumbo a la clínica donde el Dr. Luego de evaluar a Candy determino que ya estaba sana y podía retirarse la férula, Candy salió sumamente alegre junto con su hermana Natalia y fueron rumbo al Mapaches a almorzar ahí ya que habían pasado toda la mañana en la clínica. Al llegar al Mapaches encontraron a todos sus amigos ahí.

Natalia: vaya Candy todos están aquí

Candy: dirigiéndose con Natalia a la mesa donde estaban todos, hola como están

Albert: princesa que sorpresa ya veo que te han retirado la férula.

Candy: aja (observando) y a ustedes como le has ido, gracias Patty por haberme llevado los apuntes todos estos días, cuando estaba en la terapia

Patty: no tienes nada que agradecer Candy, tranquila para eso estamos las amigas

Karen. Y entonces cuñada lista para esta noche?

Candy: por supuesto que si

Archie: que hay esta noche ¿de que me perdí?

Stear: la despedida de soltera de Natalia

Archie: ah ok anoche fue la de Miguel David

Albert: si estuvo muy buena.

Candy: me imagino

Flamy: tan buena estuvo, que Terry, Tom y Jimmy todavía andan dormidos

Terry: entrando con Tom y Jimmy, mi querida Flamy yo no diría eso, no nos quedamos dormidos, digamos que andábamos haciendo diligencias (viendo a Candy) hola pecosa me da gusto que ya estés bien

Candy: (sonrojada) gracias Terry

Natalia: ya ya cuénteme de quien fue las ideas de las Stripper vestidas de conejito (riendo) no pongan esas caras Miguel me lo conto

Albert: vaya que comunicativo el cuñado, la idea no se dé quien fue

Karen: celosa, ah pero te encantaron

Albert: para nada mi conejita eres y siempre serás tu (le da un beso en la boca)

Karen. Jajajajajajaja jajaja que tramposo eres, no se vale

Todos empezaron a reír

Candy: pero a ver no nos han dicho quien llevo las stripper. ¿Quién fue?

Tom: quien más va a ser la gran idea fue de Terry

Natalia. ¿ Terry? Guao se nota que no tienes novia, por eso te echan al fondo

Terry: (serio) si verdad con amigos asi para que necesito enemigos

Karen: (viendo lo seria que se puso Candy) ya dejemos ese tema atrás y mejor ordenemos la comida

Albert: si ordenemos, así todos ordenaron sus comidas.

Flamy: que tienes Candy casi no has comido

Candy. No se casi no tengo hambre (dirigiéndose a Natalia) Naty podemos irnos

Natalia: ok Candy vámonos, tenemos que ir a recoger unas cosas, levantándose, Albert paga nuestras cuentas por favor

Albert: ok Naty, Candy princesa que tienes, ¿te sientes mal?

Candy: no es solo el cansancio de la revisión médica, eso es todo. Chicas nos vemos a la noche, Jimmy acuérdate que Tom y Albert dormirán hoy en tu casa no lo vayas a emborrachar se te agradece:

Jimmy: tranquila jefa, yo cuido que no tomen mucho

Candy: (rodando los ojos) cuando quieres eres un insoportable

Natalia: ya candy vámonos, chao chicas nos vemos a la noche. Así salen Candy y Natalia del Mapaches hasta su casa, vale acotar que todo el trayecto Candy lo hizo muy callada al llegar a la casa Candy subió a su cuarto y se acostó

Natalia. (entrando al cuarto) ¿Ahora me puedes contar que te puso de mal humor? No será por los strippers, porque ni yo que soy la que me voy a casar

Candy: para nada Naty es solo el cansancio de haber pasado toda la mañana en la clínica, eso es todo

Natalia: ok si tu lo dices, te creo, ahora cuéntame ya te llevas mucho mejor con Terry, veo que durante el viaje que hice, ahora se la llevan mejor

Candy: si así es ya nos llevamos mejor, pero es un inventador ver que ocurrírsele la idea de los strippers, se nota que es un vagabundo sinvergüenza

Natalia. Vaya cualquiera que te escucharía juraría que estas celosa

Candy: ¿celosa? Para nada ni que fuera mi novio (se sonroja)

Natalia: cosa que te haría muy feliz (sale del cuarto)

Candy: esta Natalia no se le escapa nada.

Ya han pasado varias horas y ya es la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Natalia, están todas las mujeres reunidas en la Casa de Candy, incluyendo a las señoras: Katherine White de Ardley, Eleanor Baker de Grandchester, las Sras. Britter, Kleise, Elroy, entre otras y las chicas: Carla, ), Annie y Flamy, Dorothy, Karen, Patty y Natalia y Candy.

Pasaron una velada estupenda entre bromas, tragos, pasa palos y hasta unos mariachis tuvieron, ya que ninguna se animo a contratar a los strippers, lo único es que al día siguiente las hermanas mayores de candy Carla y Natalia amanecieron con una resaca efecto del licor ingerido, por lo que Candy salió a comprar al supermercado unas bebidas energizantes, cuando estaba alcanzando unas galletas alguien le alcanzo el paquete, cuando se volteo a dar las gracias grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Terry

Candy: (sonrojada) gracias

Terry ¿gracias? No saludas 8riendo) ya no somos amigos

Candy: hola como estas,

Terry: bien pero ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor

Candy. (roja) gracias por el cumplido, (empujando el carrito) chao debo irme

Terry tomando la bebida energizante y levantando una ceja) ¿tomate mucho?

Candy. (seria) gafo, eso no es para mi son para mis hermanas, com permiso

Terry: ya pecosa no te pongas brava conmigo (haciendo puchero9 ya no me trates tan mal

Candy: riendo, payaso, ya no estoy molesta pero debo llevarles las bebidas a mis hermanas.

Terry. Ok, hagamos algo te acompaño a la caja pagamos nuestras compras y te doy la cola hasta tu casa ¿te parece?

Candy: (riendo) si hecho, ok vale

Así lo hicieron pagaron las comprar y se fueron hasta la casa de Candy

Candy. Gracias Terry por el aventón (subiendo las escaleras) voy a llevarles las bebidas a mis hermanas ya vuelvo

Terry: ok pecas te espero

Albert: (entrando a la sala) hola Terry ¿Cómo estás?

Terry: muy bien Albert (riendo) ya regresaron a su casa

Albert: (riendo) si regresamos esta mañana, cuéntame Terry cuando te le vas a declarar a mi hermana Candy

Terry (tragando en seco) Albert que directo, pero debo confesarte que estoy pensando en eso, y buscando como hacerlo

Candy: (regresando) ¿para hacer que Terry?

Albert: responde Terry

Terry (fulminando con la mirada a Albert) para jugar ajedrez con Tom y ganarlo

Candy. (confundida) pero si Tom no juega ajedrez, ya si no me quieres decir no importa

Albert. Ya pequeña yo te lo voy a decir

Terry: Albert

Candy: dime Albert

Albert: que Terry quiere que le permitas bailar unas piezas musicales con el en la fiesta de bodas de Natalia.

Candy: ¿Qué' es verdad eso Terry

Terry. (Súper rojo) bueno si pecas era eso

Candy. No sé porque pero todavía no les creo, pero tranquilo bailare contigo Terry

Albert: bueno Terry la pequeña pecosa, no es fácil de convencer me vas a disculpar ero yo se lo voy a decir

Terry: (ROGANDOLE CON LA VISTA A Albert) Albert no te atrevas

Candy: cuéntame Albert

Albert: bien Candy Terry estaba hablando de cómo va a hacer para invitarte a que lo acompañes al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de Natalia

Candy uffff ya no ayudes tanto a tu amigo Albert que no lo haces, saben que ya no quiero saber

Albert: me crearías si te digo que Terry lo que no haya es la forma de pedirte que seas su novia

Candy: (pensativa) que, (mirando a Terry) ¿es cierto?

CONTINUARA.

MIL DISCULPAS, PERO SE ME HAN PRESENTANDO UNA INFINIDAD DE PROBLEMAS EN MI HOGAR DESDE FAMILIARES HASTA ECONIMICOS, Y NO HE TENIDO MUCHA CREATIVIDAD.

ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR QUE A MI MAMA LA VAN A AOPERAR, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO, BESOS DESDE VENEZUELA.


	13. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 12.**

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Candy uffff ya no ayudes tanto a tu amigo Albert que no lo haces, saben que ya no quiero saber

Albert: me crearías si te digo que Terry lo que no haya es la forma de pedirte que seas su novia

Candy: (pensativa) que, (mirando a Terry) ¿es cierto?

**CAPITULO 12:**

Candy: estoy esperando tu repuesta Terrence Grandchester

Terry:( pensativo) bueno (nervioso) veras Candy lo que Albert te ha dicho

En eso entra Natalia

Natalia: hola Terry, candy vámonos, tenemos que ir al spa, y a la manicurista, ya nos están esperando

Candy: Naty ¿ahorita?, será que me das cinco minutos.

Natalia. Lo siento candy, pero debemos irnos ya, la masajista y la manicurista ya nos están esperando, así que apresúrate, (entregándole su bolso y el celular) ten ya te traje tus cosas para no perder más tiempo ya mama y Carla ya nos esperan en el coche (saliendo) apúrate ya

Candy: ahí voy (caminando) Terrence Grandchester tenemos una conversación pendiente

Terry. Chao pecosa, s (nervioso) después hablamos

Candy: eso espero (ya sale de la casa)

Terry. (dirigiéndose a Albert con cara de pocos amigos) ahora si te pasaste Albert con amigos como tú para que voy a querer enemigos, ve contando tus segundos de cuerpo perfectamente sano

Albert: (riendo nervioso) Terry no es para tanto, yo solo te estaba dando un empujoncito, o es que acaso vas a esperar que llegue otro más osado que tu, y se atreva a decirle lo que tú no le has dicho y la pierdas

Terry. (Pensativo) no nadie me la va a quitar eso tenlo por seguro. Ya veré como hago para acomodar tu "gran ayuda y reivindicarme con Candy

Albert: te sugiero que te le declares hoy o mañana

Terry. Lo hare hoy no, pero mañana en la boda si.

Continuara

Notas.

Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido, ups y por lo cortito del capi, pero es para no dejarlas tanto tiempo sin actualización

Que les pareció la ayudita de Albert?

¿Cómo será la declaración de Terry hacia su pecosa? Se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones.

Por otro lado estoy contenta porque mi mama salió excelente de la operación y se está recuperando muy bien

GRACIAS POR SUS Reviews A :

Patty Ramírez de Chiba, tamborsita333, marcelw, krikaesav, Galaxylam84, Cherrie SA, Nikkita22, rubita50, marchh, Dayanna Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS Y A LAS QUE LEEN ANONIMAMENTE

SALUDOS DESDE VENEZUELA DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA ESO NOS AYUDA A INSPIRARNOS Y TENER ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.


	14. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 13.**

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Albert: (riendo nervioso) Terry no es para tanto, yo solo te estaba dando un empujoncito, o es que acaso vas a esperar que llegue otro más osado que tu, y se atreva a decirle lo que tú no le has dicho y la pierdas

Terry. (Pensativo) no nadie me la va a quitar eso tenlo por seguro. Ya veré como hago para acomodar tu "gran ayuda y reivindicarme con Candy

Albert: te sugiero que te le declares hoy o mañana

Terry. Lo hare hoy no, pero mañana en la boda sí

.** CAPITULO 13.**

Albert: (con cara de suplica) cuéntame que piensas hacer

Terry. Ah no y eso si no, ni sueñes que te voy a contar mis planes capaz y corres a donde mi pecosa y se lo cuentas

Albert. (Levantando una ceja) ¿Tu pecosa?

Terry: (sonrojado) eres imposible, mejor me voy a arreglar los detalles para mañana declarármele a Candy, chao

Albert: chao

Mientras tanto en el auto de Natalia van todas las chicas las hermanas de Candy, Annie, Patty, Flamy, Dorothy y Karen

Natalia: Candy se puede saber por que andas tan callada y molesta, eso no es típico en ti

Candy: nada es que Albert y Terry estaban hablando de la chica que le gusta a Terry, y no me quisieron decir quién es esa fulana

Karen: y esa tontería te tiene de mal humor o a caso son ¿celos?

Candy: ¿celosa yo? Por favor no es eso, es que Albert trato de ayudar a Terry a salir del apuro diciéndome que yo soy la chica que le gusta a Terry

Natalia: Candy pero eso es fantástico, guaooooooooo vas a ser la envidia de muchas chicas que están locas por Terry

Candy: cómo crees Naty eso lo dijo Albert para despistar

Flamy: (riendo) Candy niña y el arreglo de flores y los chocolates que te regalo también fueron para despistar, no te cierres

Candy: (suspirando) no se estoy confundida

Así siguieron charlando hasta que llegaron al spa donde le dieron unos relajantes masajes a las chicas, le hicieron el pedicure y la manicure, saliendo todas relajadas y hermosas.

Ya es de noche todos están dormidos paran prepararse para la boda de Natalia la hermana de Candy, bueno casi todos porque Candy se quedo dormida gracias al relajante masaje, pero nuestro galán Terry no ha logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en cierta pecosa

Terry: oh Candy espero que me ames tanto como yo a ti, porque ahora si estoy seguro que no solo te quiero te amo con todo mi ser, desde hace mucho y no me a atrevía a reconocerlo.

Llego el nuevo día y con él un gran revuelo por todos lados todos y todas preparándose para la boda, ya llego la hora de la recepción todos hablan de lo espectacular de la ceremonia religiosa, lo sobrio del lugar y de los espectaculares vestidos de las damas de honor la novia, las madrinas y el de Candy la madrina de lazo , Candy lleva un vestido corte princesa con corsé en color dorado con sandalias altas del mismo color, maquillaje suave muy natural y el cabello recogido en un precioso moño adornado con pedrería y cristales de _swarovski, luciendo espectacular_

Karen: cuñada luces espectaculares, Candy estas fabulosa traes a más de uno con la baba afuera

Candy: (sonrojada) Karen que cosas dices, (viendo a todos lados) por cierto en que mea están tus tíos que no lo ha visto

Karen: (riendo) están al final del jardín, pero creo que no estás muy interesada en mis tíos sino en saber donde esta mi primo Terry o me equivoco

Candy: ah Karen con razón te llevas tan bien con Albert son tal para cual, pero en fin tienes razón donde esta Terry no lo veo desde la iglesia, aquí no lo he visto por ninguna parte

Karen: la verdad no se Candy en la iglesia dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo muy importante, que luego llegaba aquí, andaba muy misterioso, trate de sacarle algo pero no lo logre

Candy: (triste) ya ok, me imagino que fue a buscar a la chica que lo trae loco, bueno ya saldremos de la duda cuando llegue, solo te pido un favor Karen, si llega con una chica dame ánimos para no salir corriendo

Karen: tranquila Candy yo te ayudare si eso llegara a ocurrir

Llega Albert y se une a la conversación

Albert: (dándole un beso a Karen) de que hablan estas dos bellas damas y por que tan solas ¿a ver? Que se traen

Karen: amor que curioso nada cosas de chicas

Candy: riendo, Albert que curioso eres

Albert: aja pero todavía no me han dicho sobre que hablaban ¿o no me piensan decir?

Karen: corazón cuando pones esa carita, es imposible negarte algo, Candy me estaba preguntando por Terry

Albert: ay pecosa mi amigo te trae por el suelo, jejejeje, la verdad Terry se perdió desde la iglesia, andaba de un misterio pero quedo en venir, no debe tardar en llegar

Candy: vaya pues el mocoso misterioso, eso sí es raro en fin, chicos los voy a dejar solos un rato voy al tocador y a ver si ya me toca dedicar mi regalo de boda

Albert: ok pecosa estaremos pendiente para verte cantar

Karen: cuenta con nosotros para hacerte barra, aunque no sabías que cantabas

Así Candy se fue rumbo al tocador pero algo triste porque no veía a Terry y ella imaginaba que andaba buscando a alguna chica para llevarla a la fiesta, pero con su carácter alegre prefirió no pensar en ello y pasarla bien, así le llego el turno de darle el regalo a sus hermanas y su esposo.

Candy: buenas noches a todos los presentes, gracias por estar aquí hoy en este día tan especial le voy a dedicar esta canción a los recién casados, va con todo mi amor para ti hermanita cuñado; tomo una silla se sentó y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y canto la siguiente pieza musical:

EL AMOR NO FALLARÁ

Seguro que habrán lágrimas verás

Seguro que abran miedos que afrontar

Más si luchamos juntos tú y yo

Sé que el amor no fallará

Cuando estoy junto a ti solo puedo sentir

Que este amor vivirá eternamente

Los segundos serán más valiosos quizás

Porque el mundo cambia continuamente

Candy ponía el alma en cada estrofa, estaba identificándose con la canción, los recién casados estaban disfrutando de tan linda canción

A tus besos yo me rendí

A tus brazos volveré

Seguro que habrán lágrimas verás

Seguro que abran miedos que afrontar

Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Sé que el amor no fallará

En eso aparece Terry, que al oír a Candy se queda impactado y piensa valla no pensé que mi pecosa cantara tan bien

En mis sueños estás en mis días estás

Siempre tú viajando en mi mente

En mi vida entrarás el primero serás

A quien yo siga tan ciegamente

A tus besos yo me rendí

A tus brazos volveré

Seguro que habrán lágrimas verás

Seguro que abran miedos que afrontar

Más si luchamos juntos tú y yo

Sé que el amor no fallará

Candy se da cuenta que Terry llego, su corazón da un brinco de alegría porque se da cuenta que el castaño llego solo, hace contacto visual con él y sigue su canción

Me entregas tu amor el regalo mejor

Eres tu abrazándome

Queda mucho que andar

Pero el amor de verdad Nos guiará

Seguro que habrán lagrimas verás

Seguro que abran miedos que afrontar

Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo

Sé que el amor no fallará

Termina la canción y todos los presentes aplauden efusivamente a Candy y le lanzan felicitaciones, los recién casados le dan las gracias, la rubia sonrojada solo atina a bajar la cabeza, pero el público pide otra canción a lo que la rubia a petición de los recién casados, cede a la petición

Candy: bueno como a mi hermana no puedo negarle nada le cantare otra melodía mas, la siguiente canción se titula dame, por favor pónganle atención a la letra

Albert: Karen no lo puedo creer se la va a cantar

Karen: de que hablas cielo no te entiendo explícate mejor

Albert: cielo Candy le va a cantar la canción a Terry, solo escucha la letra que ya va a comenzar

Debido a la canción Candy tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con la orquesta que estaba para que tocaran la melodía y ella interpretar libremente la canción,

Candy: ahora si ya resuelto los problemas técnicos y musicales con la orquesta aquí les va la siguiente canción

DAME'

En tus manos hay palabras

Que acarician hasta el alma...

Y tus ojos son luz que me llenan de luz

Casi como un karma...

Ahí te va Grandchester (pensaba Candy) te la dedico con todo mi ser

En tus labios hay indicios

De que existe un paraíso...

Y en tu piel hay un mar

Que quiero navegar sin un rumbo fijo...

Terry (pensando) ay pecosa ojala esa canción me la estés dedicando a mí, camina hacia donde están Albert y Karen

Terry: hola chicos como están

Albert: bien no interrumpas y escucha la canción

Mi filosofía y mi religión,

es buscar vivir en tu corazón

Mi filosofía y mi religión

es la teoría de lograr tu amor

CORO:

Dame una oportunidad...

Dame solo una señal...

Dame un poco de fe, dame tu primera vez

Dame todo lo que tengas.

Dame una oportunidad..

Dame solo una señal..

Dame tu soledad, dame tu libertad

Dame todo lo que tengas

Dame un poco mas de ti...

Para darte más de mi (ohh si)

Dame un poco mas de ti...

Dame un minuto para hacerte feliz...

Karen: uyy mi amiga está muy directa esta noche (viendo a Terry) con quién crees que sea esa canción Terry

Terry: (confundido) no lo sé, pero escuchemos que va a continuar la canción

En tu abrazo encuentro el rumbo

Para desafiar al mundo...

Y tu voz me hace bien, cuando alguien es cruel

Todo es más seguro.

Candy comienza abajar de la pequeña tarima y se dirige a donde están Albert, Karen y Terry

En tus labios hay indicios

De que existe un paraíso

Y en tu piel hay un mar

Que quiero navegar sin un rumbo fijo...

Mi filosofía y mi religión,

Es buscar vivir en tu corazón

Mi filosofía y mi religión

Es la teoría de lograr tu amor

Mirando a Terry con todo el amor que podían expresar sus ojos,

Dame un poco mas de ti...

Para darte más de mi (ohh si)

Dame un poco mas de ti...

Dame un minuto para hacerte feliz...

Así termino la canción, todos aplauden, menos Terry que se queda embobado viendo a Candy

Albert: (dándole un codazo a Terry) rebelde ya termino la canción y cierra la boca que se te va a salir la baba, caramba Terry acuérdate que la pecosa es mi hermana

A todas estas ya Candy estaba en la tarima devolviendo el micrófono y hablando con sus dos hermanas

Carola: guaooooooooo candy créeme si con esto el tonto de Terry no cae, date por vencida

Natalia: es cierto Candy pero créeme que si lograste algo en Terry porque Albert tuvo que sacar al pobre del encantamiento en que lo dejaste

Candy: (soñadora) ustedes creen chicas (con puchero) ojala, porque ya no sería capaz de hacer algo mas

Natalia :(riendo) tranquila hermana por lo pronto el rey de roma viene para acá

En ese momento llega Terry

Terry: buenas noches señoritas y señora (riendo) ¿puedo abrazar a la flamante recién casada? Felicidades Naty te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

Natalia: gracias amigo, mi casi hermano, donde andabas metido no te vi en el brindis, me debes esa

Terry: (guiñándole el ojo) por ahí andaba buscando algo para poder jugarme el todo por el todo

Carola: uyy que misterioso sonó eso Sr. Grandchester

Terry: ya veo que la curiosidad es de familia (riendo) a pero si aquí viene el recién casado, primo venga a mis brazos esto hay que celebrarlo, te felicito

Miguel David: gracias primo, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo

Candy: (confundida) ¿primos? Miguel tu y Terry son ¿primos?

Naty. Hay Candy siempre tan despistada, claro que son primos las madres de estos dos seres son hermanas ya te lo había dicho

Candy: (recordando) ah sí ya me acorde

Terry: vaya Candy estas muy linda, te felicito no sabía que cantabas, lo haces muy bien (le guiña el ojo)

Candy: gracias (roja) no exageres solo fue suerte el haber cantando bien

Llegando Karen y Albert y uniéndose a la conversación

Albert: suerte no hermanita que lo hiciste con el corazón y por eso te salió tan bien

Karen: Albert tiene razón Candy estuviste genial ahora dinos quien te motivo quien fue la musa inspiradora para tan bellas interpretaciones quien ese galán oculto

Candy: (roja) que cosas dicen Karen como crees que fue un chico ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Albert: un castaño ojos Verdi-azules

Terry: vaya pecas (serio) no sabía que tenias un galán

Candy: (rojísima) como crees Terry no creas todo lo que escuchas (picara) además creo que no escuchaste muy bien la descripción del galán, porque ya sabrías quien es

Terry: (confundido) la verdad no preste atención, ya se me está pegando lo despistado

Candy: me estas llamando despistada (seria) tonto, eres un tonto que no ve más allá de sus narices

Terry: ¿así? Con que según tú soy un tonto ciego (alterándose) y tú eres

Naty: (interrumpiendo) ya basta los dos que pretenden dañarnos la fiesta de bodas parecen dos niños de cinco años, si van a seguir con sus palabras ofensivas lo mejor será que lo hagan allá afuera

Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo: perdón (riendo)

Candy: discúlpame Naty no fue mi intención me deje llevar

Terry: perdonen no fue mi intención

Naty. Ok los perdono a los dos pero con una condición

Terry: ok dime que puedo hacer por ti

Naty: (sonriendo) deleitarnos con tu hermosa voz regalándonos una canción

Terry: Naty tengo tiempo que no canto

Candy: Naty como se te ocurre el niño tiene que vocalizar primero

Terry: claro que no hay problema Naty me pongo de acuerdo con los músicos y te regalo la canción, Terry va a donde los músicos y se pone de acuerdo con ellos

Terry: buenas noches hoy a petición de mis queridos amigos los recién casados les regalare unas cuantas canciones

Candy: creído, que presumido el idiota

Karen: que sentimientos tan puros cuñada

Candy: ay ya no me hagas caso estoy terriblemente enamorada del gafo ese

Terry: bueno ahora si mi siguiente canción va dedicada a los recién casados y a la señorita que me acaba de llamar gafo, idiota y creído, yo también la amo señorita, la siguiente canción es de Chayanne y se titula YO TE AMO, para ustedes Natalia y Miguel y cómo lo dije para ti también señorita presumida

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu  
en total simplicidad seria yo te amo  
y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz  
Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas

Tu te lo búscate pecas, nadie te manda pero te amo Candy

este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu serás mi mujer  
yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el  
Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos  
para mi debilidad la única eres tu  
al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado  
y que llegas a mi vida  
y tu me das la luz del bien  
ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad  
la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
y tus ojos que son mi paz

Candy se encontraba contrariada, de verdad Terry le estaba dedicando esa canción a ella de verdad la amaba

Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas

este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu serás mi mujer  
yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el

Los aplausos no cesaban todos aplaudían incluyendo Candy que ya estaba con la vista nublada a punto de llorar

Terry: gracias por sus aplausos ahora vamos a darle un poco de ritmo a esto a bailar, suena la música

BOOM BOOM

Boom boom

Pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom

Boom boom pon ha gozar tu cuerpo

Libera tu energía,

Las cosas malas fuera de tu vida

Que suenen las campanas,

Que a cada día hay que ponerle ganas

Mezcla el sabor, con gotas de sol y

Bate fuerte que la noche es mágica

Fuego y pasión a todo color

Arriba los sentidos y baila, baila,baila

Terry cantaba con pasión y sabor, moviendo sus caderas dejando a mas de una chica con la boca abierta, Candy no salía todavía de su burbuja, hasta que se percato que Terry estaba justo al frente de ella

Desata el movimiento,

que tu lo sientas al compas del tiempo

que el boom de tus latidos,

con esta fuerza estén a un solo ritmo

mezcla el sabor con motas de son, y

bate fuerte que la noche es mágica

fuego y pasión a todo color

arriba los sentidos y baila,baila,baila.

Terry la tomo por la cintura y la invito solo con la vista a bailar, por lo cual la pecosa comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el

Boom boom

Arrimate, desprendete

Boom. Boom

y suelta el cuerpo

el boom de tu latido que tenga un solo ritmo

ven a bailar conmigo

el boom de tu cadera, y

el boom de tu cadera

el boom de tu cadera, y

el boom de tu cadera

Muriendo las notas de la canción, Terry se mantuvo cerca de Candy, sosteniéndole la mano se animo a interpretar otra canción

TORERO

De lunes a domingo  
voy desesperado,  
el corazón prendido  
allí en el calendario  
buscándote y buscando  
como un mercenario,  
tú dime dónde estás  
que yo no te he encontrado...

Las manecillas giran  
yo voy al contrario,  
bebiéndome la vida  
a sorbos y a tragos,  
Me viste así de frente  
que tremendo impacto...  
para unirme a tu mirada  
dime si hay que ser...

Susurrándole a Candy: a ver pecosa no te libraras tan fácil de mí

Torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero...  
me juego la vida por ti... (Bis)

Siguieron moviéndose y bailando al ritmo de la música, todos comentaban lo bien que se veían y que hacían una excelente pareja

Te dicen que ya me vieron  
solitario en un callejón  
que ya no duermo y desvarío  
que el humor ya me cambió  
Y tú por dónde estás  
que mi presión ya no me da,  
te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,

Candy estaba fascinada se encontraba flotando en las nubes, no creía que su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad

porque tú no sabes,  
Que yo te necesito  
como el perro al amo  
que si tu no respondes  
aquí todo es caos,  
Me viste así de frente,  
que tremendo impacto,  
para unirme a tu mirada,  
dime si hay que ser...

Terry estaba igual de feliz estaba cantando y bailando al lado de su pecosa

Torero...(bis)  
De noviembre hasta enero  
sé que te necesito,  
ay de junio a febrero  
quiero que estés conmigo  
Y en marzo el amor  
en diciembre tú y yo  
no importa mi amada,  
si hay, si hay que ser...  
(estribillo)  
torero...(bis)

Los aplausos no cesaban el público pedía otra así estuvo Terry cantando varios temas, hasta que finalizo con un tema romántico, para finalizar les dedico este tema, con la mano de Candy sujeta especialmente a ti pecas

**SOLO PARA TI**

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo q mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí

Al finalizar la canción Terry dio las gracias y jalo a Candy hacia el centro de la pista para bailar con ella la música que comenzaba a sonar, era una música tecno movida, Terry movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música sujetando a Candy con un solo brazo por la cintura (que envidia jejejeje)

Candy: (hablando un poco duro por la música) Terry te felicito, cada día cantas más bonito

Terry: gracias pecas, ¿pero como sabes que yo canto? (pícaro) ¿me andas espiando?

Candy: (roja) ey Terry se te olvido donde eran los ensayos de su fulana banda (pensando: que lengua larga Candy)

Terry: (pensando ay Albert con que Candy nunca se entero de nuestros ensayos) ah sí, (invitándola a salir de la pista se fueron a un lugar apartado) creí señorita pecas que no tenias ni la menor idea que tus hermanos, los míos y yo teníamos una banda y ensayábamos en tu casa

Candy: bueno me entere por casualidad me llamaba la atención que tanto hacían ustedes en el sótano y una vez me puse a investigar y descubrí lo de la banda, después estaba pendiente cuando tenían ensayo, porque me gustaba como tocaban y las canciones que interpretaban, lo que se me hizo raro es que nunca los vi tocar en público.

Terry: porque simplemente lo hacíamos por hobby por entretenernos sanamente, luego lo fuimos dejando Albert ya estaba junto con Charlie en sus últimos años de la carrera y ameritaban más tiempo para sus estudios, pero yo seguí tocando y componiendo en mi cuarto, mi pequeño refugio

Candy: (suspirando) la verdad es que no eres tan duro e insensible como aparentas

Terry: así que desde hace tiempo eres una entrometida pecosa, eres toda una caja de sorpresa señorita pecas

Candy: (meditando) no es ser entrometida es simple curiosidad

Terry: bueno dejémosle así, te quiero pedir perdón por mi comportamiento de hace rato, no sé que me paso debe ser que ya estoy acostumbrado a pelear contigo (poniendo carita de angelito) ¿me perdonas?

Candy: (riendo) que tramposo pones la misma cara de Karen, te perdono si tú me perdonas yo tampoco me porte muy bien contigo, parece que si no peleamos no estamos bien

Terry. Ok entonces está bien te perdono (cambiando a una pose más seria y nerviosa) Candy lo que dije en la dedicatoria de la canción es verdad, te dedique la canción con todo mi ser

Candy: (sonrojada) te creo, no hay problema siento debilidad por cierto castaño ojo Verdi azules

Terry: (triste) entiendo, está bien simplemente quería ser sincero contigo, pero ya veo que ese susodicho te tiene por las nubes

Candy: (aguantando las ganas de reír) si así es y sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, mi mejor manera de acercarme era (Terry la interrumpe)

Terry: (levantándose e interrumpiendo a Candy) pecosa por favor no me des detalles, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharte pero siento que me estas desagarrando lentamente

Candy: (seria) levantándose del puesto, valla Grandchester ya veo y me doy cuenta que eres un poco despistado, hazte un favor y a la vez házmelo a mi ¿quieres?

Terry. (Sorprendido) Candy ¿Por qué? Me hablas así, no te entiendo, pero que favor necesitas

Candy: (sonriendo) ya me entenderás (caminando), ven sígueme vamos a mi guarida secreta (subiendo un árbol con gran agilidad a pesar del vestido) te vas a quedar ahí parado o no piensas subir

Terry: (subiendo al árbol y llegando a una casa en el mismo) guao esto sí es una sorpresa para mí, nunca me imagine que tuvieras una casa de árbol

Candy: Terry no cargo la llave ahorita pero te autorizo a que le des un empujón a la puerta para abrirlo por favor

Terry no aguanto dos pedidas de Candy y con paso seguro y ágil empujo la puerta y esta cedió

Terry: listo señorita sus deseos son ordenes

Candy: gracias y eso espero que mis deseos sean órdenes para ti (guiñándole un ojo)

Terry: eso no lo dudes, ahora bien que hacemos aquí

Candy: encendiendo una lámpara, Terry ahí está un espejo por favor mírate analízate bien y luego haz una descripción para mí de ti en voz alta

Terry: (no lo dudo enseguida se vio en el espejo) ok pecosa ahí te va mi descripción: alto, mido 1,80 aproximadamente, musculoso, cabello castaño largo por los hombros, cara delgada, nariz perfilada, ojos verdiazules con buen peso

Candy muy bien ahora si te tocara resumir tu descripción en dos palabras ¿cómo lo harías?

Terry: (meditando) castaño alto

Candy mas o menos amplíalo un poco mas con tres o cuatro palabras

Terry: espero que esto sea para algo bueno, castaño ojos verdiazules alto

Candy: (aplaudiendo) bravo excelente

Terry: (confundido) ¿no entiendo? nada todavía, Candy a donde quieres llevar

Candy: Terry que fue lo que dijo Albert exactamente cuándo empezó nuestra discusión

Terry: (recordando)

Flash back:

Albert: suerte no hermanita que lo hiciste con el corazón y por eso te salió tan bien

Karen: Albert tiene razón Candy estuviste genial ahora dinos quien te motivo quien fue la musa inspiradora para tan bellas interpretaciones quien ese galán oculto

Candy: (roja) que cosas dicen Karen como crees que fue un chico ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Albert: un castaño ojos Verdi-azules

Terry: vaya pecas (serio) no sabía que tenias un galán

Candy: (rojísima) como crees Terry no creas todo lo que escuchas (picara) además creo que no escuchaste muy bien la descripción del galán, porque ya sabrías quien es

Terry: (confundido) la verdad no preste atención, ya se me está pegando lo despistado

Candy: me estas llamando despistada (seria) tonto, eres un tonto que no ve más allá de sus narices

Terry: ¿así? Con que según tú soy un tonto ciego (alterándose) y tú eres

Fin del Flash back:

Candy: (preocupada) Terry me escuchas estas bien háblame

Terry (saliendo del trance) es lo que yo creo pecas, hice una escena de celos, es decir ¿te estaba celando de mi mismo?

Candy: (soltando el aire) al fin, hasta que te das cuenta (roja como el granate)

Terry: (suspirando) ¿no estoy soñando? Es verdad ¿te tengo aquí?

Candy: no es un sueño, y claro que es verdad, ahora podemos bajar y tener esta conversación allá abajo, tengo algo de calor

Terry: ok pero baja tu primero sabes para no ver más de la cuenta

Candy: (roja) grosero pero está bien bajare yo primero (comienza a bajar con la misma rapidez y agilidad con que bajo) ya puedes bajar Terry

Terry: (bajando) ok ya estamos aquí ahora si podemos seguir hablando monas pecas

Candy: (seria) ey mocoso engreído más respeto (levantando la nariz)

Terry: Candy no levantes la nariz se te nota mas las pecas (comienza a reír)

Candy: pero así igual te gusto

Terry: (acercándose seductoramente) y yo a ti besándola (que hermoso es todo lo que despiertas en mi, mi amada pecosa)

Candy: (que sensación tan linda, no estaré soñando)

Terry: (separándose por la falta de aire) oh mi dulce pecosa, que feliz estoy, pero hagamos todo bien, si me permite mi querida dama (separándose un poco) se arrodilla, Candy me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas ser mi novia, por eso te pregunto ¿Candy acepta a este tonto, gafo, presumido, rebelde, malcriado, pero sobre todo tu más fiel admirado y enamorado como tu novio?

Candy: (al bordo de las lagrimas) si acepto, claro que quiero ser tu novia, tonto te amo tanto, que este sentimiento me da miedo, pero a la vez alegría, te fuiste metiendo poco a poco en mi ser y ve lo que has logrado que este como una cursi enamorada aquí abriéndote mi corazón y expresándote lo loca y perdidamente enamorada que estoy de ti mi rebelde, malcriado y presumido, pero así y todo te amo

Terry. (Acariciándole la cara a Candy) oh mi pecas me has hecho tan feliz aceptando mi declaración de amor, y estoy inmensamente feliz al saber que aceptas ser mi novia, (metiendo la otra mano en su saco) ten este anillo como símbolo de nuestro noviazgo (tomando la mano izquierda y colocándole el anillo) te amo

Candy: (llorando) oh Terry mi Terry no era necesario el anillo con tu amor me basta (riendo) soy tan feliz, no sabes el miedo que tenia de que tu no sintieras nada por mí, estaba tan asustada de que no te gustara.

Terry: (colocándole un dedo en el labio) shi pequeña no pienses en eso, además tu también me tenias en ascuas pensando en cómo decirte mis sentimientos

Candy: está bien pero podrías por favor dejar de hablar y besarme ahora si como tu novia

Terry: (pícaro) tus deseo serán cumplidos (la besa lentamente

Mientras en otra parte están Albert y Karen

Albert: oye mi amor a donde se habrán metido Candy y Terry tengo rato que no los veo

Karen: amor deben estar hablando sincerándose, sería padre que arreglaran sus diferencias y de una vez se confiesen su amor

Albert: ojala (caminando con Karen) te amo mi niña hermosa

Karen: y yo a ti

Por otra parte Tom iba caminando cuando encontró a Terry y a Candy besándose

Tom: (con cara de pocos amigos) que ¿está pasando aquí?

Continuara

Oh chicas perdonen la demora, pero he estado ocupado con el trabajo y la recuperación de mi mama

Gracias a todas por sus rewies y al as personas que leen anónimamente muchas gracias también

Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Chapter 16

Candy: está bien pero podrías por favor dejar de hablar y besarme ahora si como tu novia

Terry: (pícaro) tus deseo serán cumplidos (la besa lentamente)

Tom iba caminando cuando encontró a Terry y a Candy besándose

Tom: (con cara de pocos amigos) que ¿está pasando aquí?

**CAPITULO 14**

Candy: (nerviosa) Tom tranquilízate por que te pones así

Terry: (igual de nervioso que Candy) Tom Candy tiene razón yo te puedo explicar lo que sucede pero tranquilízate un poco

Tom: (molesto) como me piden que me calme si vengo a buscar a mi hermana y me encuentro que el mejor amigo de mi hermano Albert que dicho sea de paso mi hermana Candice no podía ni ver se la está comiendo a besos

Al mismo tiempo llegaban al sitio Albert Y Karen

Albert: (riendo) Tom ya basta de martirizar a los chicos mírales la cara de susto que se traen, ya fue suficiente ya nos demostraste que tienes dotes de actor jajajajaja jajaja felicidades chicos por fin arreglaron sus diferencias. (Pícaro) y vaya que las arreglaron

Candy y Terry (sorprendidos) ¿ah?

Terry: (sorprendido y riendo) quieres decir que todo fue una broma de Tom, se pasan casi me da un infarto

Albert: discúlpennos pero es que se nos ocurrió jugarles esa pequeña broma

Karen: (riendo) ya quiten esa cara tortolos no es para tanto

Candy. (Molesta) que no es para tanto 8poniendo los brazos en jarra) no me pareció nada gracioso su jueguito, pero ya buscare la manera de vengarme, por lo pronto me voy con mi NOVIO a bailar (tomando a Terry y jalándolo) con permiso

Albert (riendo) que genio el de mi hermanita

Karen: amor en cierto sentido tiene razón como que se nos paso la mano,pero ya se le pasara.

En otro lado ya Candy y Terry llegaban de nuevo a la fiesta

Terry: (meloso) pecosa de verdad estas molesta?

Candy: (amorosa) para nada no estoy molesta, solo lo hice para que sintieran un poquito de lo que nos hicieron vivir

Terry: ya decía yo (riendo) eres un ángel 8empieza a sonar una canción) pecosa vamos a bailar

Candy: (tomándole la mano) vamos

El amor es una magia...

una simple fantasía...

es como un sueño...

que al fin lo encontré...

es como una luz...

que se esparce por el alma...

y recorre como el agua...

hasta que llena el corazón...

Candy: ( pensando: que canción más linda aun no puedo creer que este bailando con Terry)

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

Terry: (mi pecosa me parece un sueño que estemos juntos bailando, que seas mi novia)

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

todos los que veían a Candy y a Terry bailar percibían el amor que irradiaban

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

Terry y Candy (al unisonó, mirándose a los ojos) te amo

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

Terry: pecosa gracias por estar a mi lado

el amor es una magia...

una simple fantasía...

es como un sueño...

que al fin lo encontré...

es como una luz...

que se esparce por el alma...

y recorre como el agua...

hasta que llena el corazón...

Candy: yo también te doy las gracias mi mocoso malcriado por se mi novio te amo

Así finalizo la canción

La canción es el amor de Tito el Bambino

Continuara:

GRACIAS POR LEER

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi cortito pero muy romantico, me ha fallado la inspiración por eso me había tardado en actualizar

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigas de residencia Grandchester quienes me han acogido en su linda mansión y al grupo del Candy mundo que también me han cobijado en su bosque

A mis amigas.

Patty Ramírez de Chiba, gracias por tus rewies amiga

Kika White, amiga ya actualice ahora por fis hazlo tu

Galaxylam84, gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te hayan gustado las canciones

Y a tods los que leen mi fic a los que me agregaron a sus listas de favoritos

Saludos y abrazos desde Venezuela. Tratare de actualizar pronto me podre tardar en actualizar pero no dejare la historia inconclusa ni olvidada


End file.
